Test
by Charlotte pl
Summary: Sasuke wraca do wioski przez dziwne sny o Naruto. Przecież to nie jest normalne mieć mokre sny o przyjacielu! Naruto jako Rokudaime musi podjąć właściwą decyzję dla dobra wioski. Ale jak wybrać między wioską, a Sasuke? Jest sposób - test, który sprawdzi intencje Sasuke, Tylko co się dzieję jak test przeradza się tragedię? Yaoi, sasunaru, cytryna
1. Rozdział 1

Witajcie! Oto nowa wersja "Krwawych gwiazd"! Lepiej napisana i ciekawsza. Mam taką cichą nadzieję, że ta Wam się spodoba. Fabuła będzie taka sama jaką chciałam wdrożyć w "Kwawych gwiazdach", ale, jak mówiłam, będzie o wiele, wiele ciekawsza. Czekam na pierwsze recenzje!

Charlotte~~

Uchiha Sasuke. To nazwisko mówi wiele, ale dla większości społeczeństwa oznacza zbiegłego ninja klasy S, poszukiwanego przez wszystkie kraje z Pięciu Wielkich Nacji. Za to dla jednej osoby imię to znaczy o wiele więcej niż listy gończe. Dla jednej osoby Uchiha wiedział, że coś znaczy. I właśnie do tej osoby właśnie zmierzał.

* * *

Szedłem przez las w pobliżu granicy Kraju Ziemi z Krajem Wiatru. Po roku ukrywania się po wojnie, zdecydowałem na powrót. Nie dla chęci sprawiedliwego wyroku. Bardziej dla Naruto. Taa, dla Dobe. Nic nie poradzę, że od końca wojny mam sny z nim w roli głównej. Na początku myślałem, że to nic takiego, ot dawno niewidziany przyjaciel, z którym walczyłem ramię w ramię przeciwko Madarze. Dlatego starałem się to ignorować. Problem pojawił się około trzech miesięcy temu, gdy sny stały się erotyczne. I zawsze takie same. Na początku walka sparingowa na starym polu treningowym potem ostry seks. I zawsze na koniec, po seksie, Naruto mówi: „Sasuke. Sasuke, proszę, zostań". To koszmar. Przez te słowa, sny są dla mnie koszmarem. Dlatego dzisiaj, po wyjątkowo nieprzespanej nocy postanowiłem wyruszyć do Konohy. Niestety, trójka moich „towarzyszy" podążyła za mną.

* * *

Jest ranek, właśnie przeszliśmy granicę z Wiatrem. Mam za sobą kolejną nieprzespaną noc, ale tym razem sen się zmienił. Teraz Dobe mówi: „Jeszcze trochę Sasuke, poczekam". Był taki realny, ale gdy wyciągnąłem rękę, zniknął.

* * *

Dalej nie wiem co mogą oznaczać te sny, przecież to jasne, że nie pragnę Młotka. Muszę odbudować klan, a nie pieprzyć się z byłym najlepszym przyjacielem. Poza tym, Dobe to… Dobe.

\- Skończcie. Zaraz będziemy mijać Sunę.- powiedziałem w stronę kłócących się Suigetsu i Karin.

\- Pokonamy tych ANBU zanim zdążą wezwać posiłki.

\- O ile nie będzie z nimi Kazekage.- odpowiedział Suiowi Juugo.

\- IDIOTA!- wrzasnęła Karin.- JAK ŚMIESZ SUGEROWAĆ, ŻE JAKIŚ NĘDZNY KAZEKAGE POKONA SASUKE?

\- Zamknąć się!- warknąłem.- Juugo ma rację. Jeśli będzie tam Gaara nie mamy szans. Jego obrona jest zbyt szczelna.

\- A moja woda?- prychnął Sui.

\- Nie przydatna jeżeli potraktują ją połączonymi żywiołami ognia i wiatru. Poza tym w Sunie może stacjonować delegacja z Konohy.

\- Bez sens…

\- Cisza.-syknąłem.- Nie kazałem wam ze mną iść. Możecie zawrócić.

\- Ale drażliwy…- odpowiedział cicho Sui. Idiota pewnie myślał, że nie słyszę. Nieważne. Dostanie w dupę innym razem.

* * *

Jutro w południe powinniśmy być przed bramą Konohy. Muszę się przemóc i dać tym kretynom ze straży się pojmać.

\- Zostańcie tutaj. – poleciłem.

\- Czemu?- zapytała Karin.

\- No właśnie czemu? Dlaczego mam siedzieć cały dzień z NIĄ?!- wrzasnął Suigetsu.

\- Dlatego, że on tak mówi.- powiedział Juugo, a ja kiwnąłem do niego głową w podzięce.

\- Karin, maskuj czakrę i sprawdzaj okolicę. Nikt nie może was znaleźć.- powiedziawszy to, wyszedłem z jaskini.

* * *

Na horyzoncie była już widoczna główna brama Liścia. Szedłem powoli, wyszukując innej czakry w lesie. Nie byłoby zbyt dobrze dla mnie, gdybym wdał się w walkę. W końcu nie idę, by spędzić całe życie w areszcie u Ibikiego. To w najlepszym przypadku. Nie, idę na „sprawiedliwy" proces, gdzie Młotek wstawi się za mną u Hokage, no bo przecież „tak długo mnie szukał i nie może mi pozwolić odejść". Uśmiechnąłem się kpiąco. Tak, Naruto już zawsze pozostanie Usuratonkachi, nieważne co by się stało. Zawsze po mojej stronie, nieważne czy jest to dla niego dobre czy nie. A ja umiem to wykorzystać.

* * *

Doszedłem do bramy bezproblemowo. Popatrzywszy na mury, wszedłem do środka. Wioska była inna. Zupełnie inna niż zapamiętałem. Budynki i wszystko dookoła…

\- ALARM! TO UCHIHA!- zawołał strażnik przy bramie. Kami-sama, jak dramatycznie… Ale skutecznie, bo zaraz wokół mnie zebrali się wszyscy Jonnini. Nawet kilku ze słynnej 12 Konohy. Prychnąłem. Nie wiedzą nic o życiu. Nawet jeśli przeżyli wojnę. Z szeregu wystąpił Hyuuga.

\- Uchiha.- powiedział spokojnie.- To nierozsądne samemu przychodzić do wioski pełnej shinobi.

\- Hyuuga.- odpowiedziałem w podobnym tonie i dyskretnie spojrzałem po zabranych Jonninach naokoło mnie. Nigdzie nie było Dobe. Westchnąłem w myślach. Czyżby ten idiota nie umiał nawet awansować na Jonnina?- Nie wiedziałem, że atakujecie wszystkich którzy przechodzą przez bramę.

\- Tak, jeśli są poszukiwanymi przez wszystkich nukeninami.

\- Nie jestem tutaj, by atakować.- powiedziałem i jako potwierdzenie moich słów, wyjąłem i odrzuciłem katanę na bok.- Poza tym wiesz, że pokonałbym was wszystkich w mgnieniu oka.

\- Widzę…- Hyuuga zmarszczył brwi.- W takim razie pozwól się skuć w kajdany, a my zaprowadzimy cię przez oblicze Hokage.

\- Najpierw chcę zobaczyć się z Dobe.

\- Uwierz, że nastąpi to szybciej niż podejrzewasz. Idziesz po dobroci, czy może wolisz walczyć?

\- Nie prowokuj mnie Hyuuga.- warknąłem. Jak te pionki śmieją mi rzucać wyzwanie?!

\- Nie zamierzałem. Wyciągnij ręce.

Zrobiłem jak kazał i na wokół moich nadgarstków zatrzasnęły się kajdanki blokujące przepływ czakry, a zaraz po nich moje oczy zostały przewiązane opaską. Głupcy, myślą że kawałek materiału powstrzyma Sharingan. Jednak niech żyją w błędnym przekonaniu, jeszcze kiedyś może mi się to przydać, poza tym im szybciej skończę z Tsunade tym szybciej spotkam się z Młotem. Nie wiem czemu, ale mam uczucie jakby on wiedział o tych snach. I zamierzam dowiedzieć się co ma z tym wspólnego. Wchodziliśmy po schodach i po chwili usłyszałem trzask zamykanych drzwi. Opaska została mi zdjęta i przed sobą zobaczyłem biurko Hokage na którym spał Shikamaru. Bez jaj, jeśli nawet mieliby z jakiegoś powodu wybierać Rokudaime to czemu Shikamaru? Oczywiście jest inteligentny, ale szybciej przespałby atak niż na niego zareagował. Usłyszałem ruch po prawej stronie i widziałem jak Hyuuga podchodzi do Nary.

\- Shikamaru.- powiedział. Nic, żadnej reakcji.- Wstawaj.

\- Hyuuga-sama, może powinniśmy wezwać Sakurę-sama?- zaproponował jakiś Jonnin po mojej lewej.

\- Nie.- odpowiedział zdecydowanie brunet.- Chcę go obudzić, a nie zabić. Shikamaru, wstawaj i mów gdzie jest Hokage!

Więc Nara nie jest Rokudaime. Tak jak myślałem.

\- Shikamaru, Temari na ciebie czeka!- w końcu zawołał Hyuuga. Nagle głowa Shikamaru poderwała się z nieprzytomnym wzrokiem wbitym w Neji'ego.

\- Temari?- rozejrzał się po pokoju.- Kami, człowieku, nie strasz mnie!

\- Trzeba było nie spać w robocie.- odpowiedział.- Gdzie jest Rokudaime?

\- Nie wiem, powiedział że idzie załatwić jakieś sprawy z Korzeniem. Miej więcej znaczy to tyle, że gdzieś się włóczy z Saiem.- stwierdził i popatrzył na mnie.- Co tutaj robi Uchiha?

\- Wróciłem.- odpowiedziałem.

\- Jakieś pół godziny temu Uchiha przekroczył bramę wioski, zatrzymaliśmy go przy wejściu. Chociaż zastanawia mnie czemu ANBU pozwoliło mu w ogóle zbliżyć się do Konohy? Przecież są rozstawieni i powinni zareagować jeśli w ich zasięgu pojawi nukenin rangi S.

\- Ponieważ ich tam nie ma. Nikt nie myślał, że po wojnie Uchiha wróci. W dodatku jest bezpiecznie. Na pewno uznali, że skoro jest bezpiecznie to nie muszą siedzieć na posterunkach. Poza tym i tak nie ma ich kto pilnować.

\- A dowódcy?

\- A jak myślisz? Gdzieś łażą i romansują. W tym momencie to ja jestem dowódcą i Korzenia i ANBU.

\- Jeśli tak jest faktycznie to czeka nas zguba.- mruknął Neji.

\- Gdzie Hokage.- zapytałem w końcu zniecierpliwiony.

\- Przyjdzie.

\- Idę go poszukać.- westchnął Neji, widząc że Shikamaru nie ma zamiaru się nigdzie ruszyć.

\- Taa, ale nie mów o nim.- Nara kiwnął głową moją stronę.

\- Dlaczego?- zmrużyłem podejrzliwie oczy. Coraz bardziej mi się to wszystko nie podobało.

\- Bo to tylko go zdenerwuje. Poza tym musi wiedzieć, że obowiązki Hokage należy wykonywać w godzinach pracy, a nie szlajać się z kochankami.- skrzywił się Shikamaru. Więc nawy Hokage jest gejem. A Shikamaru albo nie lubi tego faktu albo jego kochanka. Szczerze mówiąc druga opcja jest bardziej prawdopodobna, bo na pierwszą Nara jest po prostu za inteligentny.

\- Nieważne, po prostu idźcie już po niego, kimkolwiek on jest.

Powiedziawszy to, zobaczyłem że wymieniają znaczące spojrzenia. Zaraz potem Hyuuga wyszedł, a Shikamaru kazał Joninnom mnie pilnować i ponownie zapadł w sen. Zacząłem rozglądać się po gabinecie. Był inny niż go zapamiętałem, zresztą jak cały budynek. Pomieszczenie było okrągłe, pomalowane na blady pomarańcz. Wielkie mahoniowe biurko stało na środku, zawalone papierami i Shikamaru w tej chwili. Dwa wielkie, staro wyglądające regały, jeden z książkami i drugi z dokumentami, stały zaraz przy drzwiach, a przy południowej ścianie stały szklane gabloty zapełnione maskami ANBU. Pomiędzy szerokością biurka i drzwi stała czarna kanapa i dwa pasujące fotele na białym, puszystym dywanie. Na ścianach były emblanty Liśćia i opaski na czoło. W końcu w cieniu ukryty był postument, na którym leżała gruba księga i lekko zardzewiały, niebieski ochraniacz. Mimo wszystko było widać, że urzęduje tu mężczyzna. Czekałem. Dopiero po godzinie wrócił Neji.

\- Cholera.- mruknął spojrzawszy na Shikamaru.- Wstawaj natychmiast!- Nara otworzył jedno oko i ziewnął przeciągle.- Skończyłem na dzisiaj. Wprowadzisz Rokudaime w szczegóły.- powiedział i podszedł do Nary, mówiąc mu coś na ucho. Potem, odwróciwszy się na pięcie, wyszedł.

Spojrzałem znudzony. Ciągle Rokudaime to, Rokudaime tamto, a ja nawet nie wiem kim jest ten człowiek zdający się absorbować całą uwagę wszystkich we wiosce. Słyszałem zbliżające się zdenerwowane głosy. Dźwięk dochodził zza drzwi, z korytarza pokrytego żółtą, pastelową barwą. Nagle drzwi się otworzyły, a w nich pojawili się Kakashi i Sakura. Gdy mnie ujrzeli przestali, wydaje się, kłócić i oniemieli. Cóż, nigdy nie uważałem Sakury za szczególnie mądrą, nie poza akademią, ale tym razem wyglądała szczególnie głupio z otwartymi ustami i świecącymi oczmi. Kakashi jak zwykle nosił maskę, więc nikt nie znał jego reakcji. Odchrząknął.

\- Uchiha. A więc Neji mówił prawdę.- powiedział, ale zaraz potem jego niezasłonięte oko wygięło się w kształt odwróconego półksiężyca.- Na początku myślałem, że robi sobie z nas jaja.

\- To ty jesteś Hokage?- zapytałem stanowczo.

\- NIE POWIEDZIELIŚĆIE MU?!- krzyk Sakury rozniósł się po pomieszczeniu razem z salwami śmiechu wydanymi przez siwowłosego.

\- Nie i chciałbym żeby tak zostało. Sam się dowie.- odpowiedział Nara na pytanie różowowłosej.

\- Nie, nie jestem i nawet nie chciałbym. Nie nadaję się.- powiedział mój były sensei, gdy skończył się śmiać. Na mojej twarzy pojawił się grymas.

\- Hn.

\- Sasuke…- zaczęła Sakura i podeszła bliżej. Przewróciłem mentalnie oczami. Tylko mi nie mówcie, że znowu zacznie swoje sentymentalne bzdury. Może i mam odbudować klan, ale ona jest zdecydowanie zbyt irytująca, by spędzić z nią resztę życia. Nagle jej pięść zderzyła się z moją twarzą. Poleciałem na regały stojące przy drzwiach. Były połamane.- JAK MOŻESZ BYĆ TAKIM IDIOTĄ?! JAK ŚMIESZ TERAZ WRACAĆ?! I GDZIE DO CHOLERY JEST HOKAGE?!- to ostatnie było skierowane do Shikamaru, który od jej wejścia tylko przyglądał się przedstawieniu odgrywanemu na jego oczach.

\- Masz dzisiaj wolne, więc nie rozumiem w jakiej sprawie przychodzisz do Rokudaime.

\- To mój przyjaciel! Nie muszę mieć powodu, by tutaj przychodzić! Zresztą dowiesz się razem z innymi!

\- Sakura…- powiedział Kakashi, na co kunoichi uspokoiła się.

\- Więc, gdzie on jest?- zapytała ponownie. Wydawało się, że zupełnie zapomnieli o mojej obecności. Może to i dobrze, przynajmniej się czegoś dowiem.

\- Neji mówił, że znalazł go razem z Saiem przy wodospadzie Yamato w raczej kompromitującej sytuacji. Zagonił go z powrotem i twierdził, że niedługo przyjdzie.- powiedział znudzonym tonem.

\- TO KRETYN! TY TEŻ!- zauważyłem rękę siwowłosego na ramieniu dziewczyny. Natychmiast jej spięte mięśnie rozluźniły się.- Jesteś. Jego. Asystentem.- wycedziła.- Powinieneś go pilnować, a nie pozwalać na opuszczanie godzin pracy! Jeszcze na schadzki!

\- Jak zauważyłaś - asystent, nie niańka.-odpowiedział leniwie.- Poza tym pilnowanie go to strasznie problematyczne zajęcie, co powinnaś wiedzieć z własnego doświadczenia.

\- To nie usprawiedliwia twojego zaniedbania!- wrzasnęła i zacisnęła pięść.

\- Ja nie je…

\- Powiedzmy, że nieważne kto zawinił dopóki Rokudaime ma zamiar się tu zjawić. W każdym razie zaczekamy na niego.- zacisnął dłoń leżącą na ramieniu Sakury dając jej do zrozumienia, że nie ma się z nim kłócić.

Posłusznie podeszła za nim do kanapy i usiadła. On ją objął, a ona oparła głowę o jego ramię. Siedzieli tak, szepcząc coś do siebie i śmiejąc się cicho. Co się tu do cholery dzieje? Nagle wszyscy poderwali głowy, bo z korytarza dobiegał dźwięk długich, równomiernych kroków. Mam nadzieję, że to nie jest kolejna niezrównoważona psychicznie baba. Moje życzenie się spełniło, bo zamiast narwanej kunoichi, do pomieszczenia wszedł ktoś, kogo najbardziej chciałem zobaczyć - Naruto.


	2. Rozdział 2

Kolejny rozdział! Dosyć długi! Dodaję dzisiaj wieczorem, ale potraktujcie go jak i nowy rozdział "Naprawiając przeszłość" jako osłodę na rozpoczęcie nowego roku szkolnego i smutny koniec wakacji ;c W każdym razie życzę miłej lektury i liczę na recenzję ;D

**nika0645 **Jak zwykle dzięki za pochlebną recenzję ;D Tak, wszystko dobrze zrozumiałaś, ale nie będę tłumaczyć więcej ponieważ te wątki są rozwinięte właśnie w tym rozdziale ;)

Charlotte~~

Szedłem spokojnie korytarzem z mojej randki. Kto by przypuszczał, że Sai może być tak romantyczny? Zacząłem z nim związek trzy miesiące temu, a on wciąż mnie zaskakuje. Szkoda tylko, że nasza mała schadzka została przerwana przez Neji'ego. Jeszcze gdyby przybył w innym momencie, a nie gdy obaj z Saiem byliśmy bez koszulek, całując się dziko! Musieliśmy nadrobić stracony tydzień, podczas którego Sai był na misji z oddziałem Korzenia. Ale nie udało nam się, ponieważ zjawił się Hyuuga z wiadomością, że niecierpliwie ważna sprawa na mnie czeka w biurze i mam się stawić natychmiast inaczej powie Sakurze i ta wyrwie mi nogi. Co jak co, ale nogi były mi potrzebne. Tak samo jak spokojna Sakura. Już nawet Sai jej nie wyprowadza z równowagi, bo wie że skończy się to, w najlepszym przypadku, trzytygodniowym pobytem w szpitalu, gdzie będzie cię leczyć i wbijać długie na 10 cm igły. Wzdrygnąłem się. Miałem tak zaraz po rezygnacji Tsunade ze stanowiska pół roku temu. Poszedłem się z nią napić, więc następnego dnia nie byłem zdolny do pracy. Zresztą rano nieprzytomnie pomyślałem , że skoro Hokage nie przydzieliła mi żadnych misji to mogę spać. Dopiero jak Sakura wyważyła moje drzwi i, mówiąc eufemistycznie, dała mi niezły łomot, przypomniałem sobie, że od dzisiaj to przecież JA jestem Hokage. Na marginesie mówiąc, przyjęcie inauguracyjne na które nie przyszedłem z powodu straszliwego kaca, nie mogło się odbyć jeszcze właśnie przez trzy tygodnie z powodu ciężkich obrażeń zadanych mi przez Sakurę. Dlatego chyba jest jasne, że skoro usłyszałem imię mojej przyjaciółki razem i z moim i słowem „powiem" w jednym zdaniu, zmieniłem swoje plany natychmiastowo. Z żalem pożegnałem się z Saiem, przepraszając go i poszedłem w stronę budynku administracyjnego. Wtedy uświadomiłem sobie, że wciąż nie mam na sobie koszulki, a nie ma co się wracać, bo moją zapewne wziął Sai. Jutro mi odda… W każdym razie, nie mogłem iść tak do biura, więc musiałem przejść pół wioski by dostać się do domu i wrócić z powrotem. Wprawdzie umiem używać jutsu mojego ojca, ale jeszcze nie doskonale i czasem ląduje kilka, albo kilkanaście kilometrów od miejsca docelowego. Nie mogłem sobie pozwolić na takie opóźnienie, więc postanowiłem iść pieszo. Poza tym dzień jest taki ładny… Stałem pod drzwiami rozmyślając jak obudzić Shikę, bo jestem pewien, że zasnął podczas mojej nieobecności. Dobrze ze sobą egzystujemy. Ja trochę popracuję i znikam na większą część dnia, a ten zamiast mnie szukać i zaganiać do roboty, po prostu bierze moją nieobecność jako dodatkową przerwę i ucina sobie drzemkę. Ta sielanka trwa dopóki nie zostanie przerwana przez Sakurę, Obaachan lub Shizune – neechan. Nacisnąłem klamkę i wszedłem do środka robiąc wielkie oczy na widok sporego tłumku, który zebrał się w moim gabinecie. Najpierw mój wzrok padł na Kakashiego, który patrzył na mnie z litością. Zaraz zresztą dowiedziałem się dlaczego. Jak tylko gdy spojrzałem na jego narzeczoną widziałem kurwiki w jej oczach. Och, już ja się z tobą policzę Neji! Zdrajco, przecież przyszedłem! Potem Shikamaru, który jak zwykle nie wykazywał większego zainteresowania otoczeniem i tym co się w nim dzieje. Paradoksalnie ostatnią rzeczą, którą zauważyłem było trzech Jonninów trzymających kogoś. Pewnie jakiś pierwszy lepszy bandyta. Nie wiem, bo jego twarz zasłaniały włosy i nie mogłem się przyjrzeć. Westchnąłem i zamknąłem drzwi, patrząc z zaskoczeniem na połamane regały. Jęknąłem.

\- Możesz mi powiedzieć czym zawiniły ci moje półki, skoro je tak poturbowałaś?- zwróciłem się do Sakury, ale kątem oka widziałem jak nieznajomy gwałtownie poderwał głowę.

\- Nie one, tylko on.- wskazała na mężczyznę.- Poza tym należą ci się tak samo połamane kości, jak połamane są twoje ukochane regały.

\- Mimo wszystko byłym wdzięczny za niedemolowaniem mojego gabinetu. Poza tym nie wiem o czym mówisz. Wyszedłem tylko na chwilę.

\- Jeśli chwilą nazwiesz południe spędzone z Saiem.- warknęła.

\- Nieważne. Ważniejsza jest twoja obecność tutaj. Ten zdrajca Hyuuga powiedział, że nie przyśle cię tu jeśli tylko ruszę dupę do biura.-obrażony, nadąłem policzki.

\- Nikt nas tu nie przysłał, Naruto.- powiedział Kakashi.- Mamy coś do powiedzenia, to tyle.

\- Ooo, nie gadaj!- moje oczy zrobiły się okrągłe jak spodki i w mgnieniu oka znalazłem się w fotelu naprzeciwko nich zapominając o wszystkich innych w pomieszczeniu.- Macie już ustaloną datę?

\- Można tak to ująć…- zaczął Kakashi…

\- … ale ważniejsza rzecz do zrobienia stoi na środku pokoju patrząc na nas bykiem.- … ale dokończyła Sakura.- Możesz się najpierw NIM zająć?

NIM? Ale kim? Jeszcze podkreśliła tego JEGO jakby był kimś ważnym. Westchnąłem i założyłem kapelusz Hokagei mój płaszcz. Widocznie ploteczki muszą poczekać. Podszedłem do biurka i usiadłem na swoim miejscu, które przed chwilą ustąpił mi Shikamaru. Zamiast tego stanął po mojej prawicy. Najwyraźniej musi to być coś ważnego. Podniosłem wzrok i aż zachłysnąłem się powietrzem. Przede mną stał Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. Ten sam, którego brat okazał się niewinny i który był moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Nonsens, dalej nim jest. Otworzyłem usta niczym ryba wyjęta z wody i patrzałem na niego okrągłymi oczami. Też mi się przyglądał. Mogłem zobaczyć jakie zmiany zaszły w nim przez ten rok. Twarz miał szczuplejszą, zresztą jak resztę ciała, ale rysy mu się wyostrzyły, a ciało stało się bardziej umięśnione. Miał dłuższe włosy i tak samo twarde i nieprzeniknione oczy jak zawsze. Te swoje piękne, czarne oczy… Dość! Nos też jakby lekko się wyostrzył, ale skóra pozostała w tym samym kremowym odcieniu. Taak, to był z pewnością ten sam Sasuke, jednak całkowicie zmieniony. Opanowałem się. Musiałem, w końcu jestem Hokage. Nawet jeśli przede mną stoi mój najlepszy przyjaciel i nukenin.

\- Sasuke.- powiedziałem niezwykle zadowolony z tego, że głos mi nie zadrżał ani odrobinę.- Wróciłeś…

\- Hn.- mruknął.

\- Z szacunkiem do Czcigodnego!- warknął jeden z trzymających go jonninów. Oparłem policzek na dłoni.

\- Dlaczego wróciłeś? Podczas naszego ostatniego spotkania wydawałeś się zdeterminowany by wytrwać przy swojej decyzji, więc dlaczego?- zapytałem.

\- Miałem swoje powody.

\- Rozumiesz, że jesteś poszukiwanym przez Wielkie Pięć Nacji nukeninem? Wiesz jakie decyzje i walki mnie czekają byś został zaakceptowany? Co dostanę w zamian?

\- Czego chcesz?- zapytał. Jeeeeeez… dzisiejszy Sasuke wydaje się bardziej potulny… albo znowu ma jakiś genialny plan, który doprowadzi go do celu, ale to oznacza zgadzanie się na wszystko… Lepiej nie…

\- Przetestowania twojej lojalności.- odpowiedziałem po chwili zastanowienia.

\- Wszystko jedno. Skoro tego chcesz…- odpowiedział nie zmieniając wyrazu twarzy. Znowu ta zimna maska! Nienawidzę jej! Myślałem, że została skruszona już na dobre podczas wojny, gdy na chwilę Drużyna 7 była znów w komplecie…- Jest jeszcze coś. Taka poszła za mną. Ukrywają się w jaskini za wioską. Z pewnością zgodzą się na twoje warunki.

\- Jaaaasne.- odpowiedziałem zasłaniając dłonią ziewające usta.- Coś jeszcze?

\- NARUTO!- wykrzyknęła Sakura.- TO WSZYSTKO? ŻADNYCH TŁUMACZEŃ, WYWIADÓW LUB PRZESŁUCHAŃ?! TO JEST PODEJRZANE, ŻE TAK NAGLE WRACA! NIE WIEM JAKI, ALE MUSI MIEĆ JAKIŚ CEL W TYM WSZYSTKIM! POMYŚL! UCHIHA SASUKE NIE PORZUCA SWEJ DUMY, WRACAJĄC DO ZNIENAWIDZONEJ WIOSKI, BO STĘSKNIŁ SIĘ ZA KOLEGAMI!

\- Sakurcia, błagam, nie dramatyzuj…- próbowałem ją uspokoić, chociaż przerażenie i oburzenie razem z wściekłością mieszały się w jej oczach.

\- Naruto, wiesz że cię kocham, ale Sasuke jest o wiele mądrzejszy i przebieglejszy od ciebie! Wiesz tak samo dobrze jak ja, że coś musi w tym być! Na dodatek reszta Taki…

\- Wiem, ale nic nie zdziałamy jeśli mu nie zaufamy. Jeśli tego nie zrobimy będziemy jak Starszyzna. Nie chcesz tego, prawda? Poza tym to jego dom, pamiętaj o tym. Myślę, że jego powrót ma coś wspólnego z odbudowaniem klanu.

\- Nie zgadza…

\- Sakura!- wtrącił się Kakashi.- Daj mu pracować! Jest Hokage i to on podejmuje decyzje! Zawsze pozostaje opcja, że skopie tyłek Sasuke jeśli spieprzy sprawę.

\- NIE PRZEKLINAJ!- wrzasnęła różowonosa i walnęła go pięścią po głowie. Uff, chwała Kakashi-sensei! Przysięgam, kiedyś postawię mu pomnik! Chociaż z drugiej strony, to naprawdę nie wiem jak on może TO wytrzymać codziennie…

\- Dzięki, sensei.- uśmiechnąłem się w jego stronę. Kątem oka widziałem jak Sasuke zmarszczył brwi.- Moja decyzja jest taka, że w tej chwili Shika idzie powiadomić klan Hyuuga o sytuacji i każesz Ten-Ten sprawdzić jaskinię. Jeśli faktycznie będzie tam Taka, mają ich przyprowadzić do mnie. W tym czasie Shika zajmie się zawiadamianiem Kage, z Gaarą w pierwszej kolejności. Byłbym wdzięczny o jak najpóźniejsze zawiadomienie Raikage i KONIECZNE MUSISZ NAPISAĆ ŻEBY WZIĄŁ ZE SOBĄ OŚMIORNICĘ!

\- Nie możesz dawać mniej kłopotliwych zadań?

\- Jak raport pod tytułem „Jakie kształty chmur przepłynęły dzisiaj nad wioską"?- zaśmiałem się.

\- Co z Uchihą?

\- Będzie dzisiaj pod twoją opieką. Naucz go wszystkiego, to może wyręczy cie w niektórych obowiązkach.- odpowiedziałem, widząc zadowoloną minę jednego i tą niezbyt tego drugiego.- Teraz idźcie. Czekam, Shika!- zawołałem za nimi z uśmiechem.

Wstałem i wyprostowałem plecy. Czułem zbliżający się ból głowy. Czemu, Sasuke? Jaki masz w tym cel? Odwróciłem się i usiadłem na kanapie naprzeciwko narzeczonych. Widziałem ich zatroskane spojrzenia. Wiem, że martwią się o Konohę nie mniej niż ja. Różnicą jest odpowiedzialność. Mimo to, wierzę że podjąłem dzisiaj słuszną decyzję, nawet jeśli nie znamy do końca motywów Sasuke. Myślę, że pod tą zimną maską mściciela kryje się mój przyjaciel. Przyjaciel, który rozpacza po stracie brata. Westchnąłem i podniosłem wzrok na moich przyjaciół. Cisza trwała i myślę, że nikt nie chciał jej przerywać.

\- Naruto…- zaczęła Sakura.

\- Proszę, nie praw mi teraz kazań.- wstałem gwałtownie i zacząłem chodzić po gabinecie.- Wiem, że nie mamy co do niego pewności, ale wiem że to dalej jest nasz Sasuke! Kuso! Sandaime razem ze Starszyzną podjęli krzywdzącą wszystkich decyzję, nawet ich samych, bo pozbyli się znakomitych shinobi! A później się okazało, że ma ona długoterminowe skutki! W takich chwilach jestem wściekły na mojego ojca, że umarł i dopuścił do tego! Tak samo Sandaime, że nie myślał o poległym za wioskę Yondaime, gdy podejmował tak idiotyczną decyzję!

\- Nie obwiniaj Minato-sensei. Wiesz, że to było osiem lat po jego śmierci.

\- Wiem! Wiem, że to nie była wina mojego ojca, ani matki, ani moja czy kogokolwiek innego!

\- Naruto, wierzę w twoją decyzję. Znasz Sasuke najlepiej z nas i nigdy w niego nie zwątpiłeś, więc podejrzewam, że nic innego mi nie zostało niż ci zaufać.

\- Dzięki, sensei.- uspokoiłem się trochę i usiadłem z powrotem na kanapę.

\- Skoro Kakashi tak uważa, to ja także.- powiedziała po chwili Sakura.- Ale pamiętaj, że jeśli coś się stanie to będę pierwsza która się o tym dowie i skopie mu dupę, zrozumiałeś?

\- Arigatou.- powiedziałem z wdzięcznością i uśmiechnąłem się.- No to co to za ploteczki, którymi chcieliście się ze mną podzielić?

\- Mamy wyznaczoną datę.- powiedział Kakashi.

\- No w końcu! Czyli kiedy?- wyszczerzyłem zęby.

\- W kwietniu, kiedy sakury zaczną kwitnąć.

\- Wspaniale! Czyli dwa miesiące, ne?

\- Tak, ale jest jeszcze coś.- dodała przyszła panna młoda.

\- Nani?- zapytałem, a oni popatrzyli po sobie. Następnie Sakra zwróciła się w moją stronę.

\- Pamiętasz przepis, o którego wprowadzenie cię prosiłam?

\- Ten o obowiązku badania wszystkich shinobi co roku? Tak, dlaczego?

\- Mi badanie robiła Tsunade-sama i wszystkie wyniki potwierdzają, że jestem w ciąży.- powiedziała z żalem.

\- To świetnie! Chłopiec czy dziewczynka? Chottomatte, nie cieszysz się?- zmrużyłem oczy na jej zrezygnowaną minę.

\- Oczywiście, że nie! Nie pragnęłam mieć dziecka w wieku osiemnastu lat! Poza tym to oznacza powstrzymanie się od pracy w ostatnim miesiącu lub wcześniej jeśli będzie to konieczne! Zdajesz sobie sprawę ile jest rannych po tej wojnie?! Nawet teraz, po jej zakończeniu! A ja, zamiast im pomagać będę siedzieć na zwolnieniu kami wie ile i zajmować się dzieckiem!

\- Sakurka, ale nie denerwuj się!- krzyknąłem zaniepokojony.- Nie martw się, ciąża pójdzie dobrze i będziesz mogła siedzieć w szpitalu ile będziesz chciała! Poza tym Tsunade da sobie radę! Przecież są też inni medycy!- zawołałem, mając nadzieję, że ją pocieszyłem, ale chyba miało to odwrotny skutek. Spojrzałem na sensei, ale ten tylko westchnął. Chyba już mieli rozmowę na ten temat. I to o wiele cięższą niż ja teraz…

\- Nie wiadomo jaka płeć. To dopiero koniec pierwszego miesiąca.- wyjaśnił siwowłosy. Pokiwałem głową ze zrozumieniem i chciałem o coś jeszcze zapytać, ale pukanie do drzwi mi przerwało.

\- Wejść!- zawołałem i usiadłem za biurkiem. Zza drzwi wyłoniła się Ten-Ten, która ciągnęła za sobą po ziemi związaną linami Takę. Poderwałem się na ten widok.

\- Dostawa, Rokudaime!- zawołała radośnie.

\- Co ty?! Pokonałaś ich?

\- Ach, nie! Ten rudy, Juugo? Tak, Juugo, powiedział, że ufa Sasuke i się podda, a jak tamta dwójka zaczęła się kłócić zaraz to ukrócił i pozwolił mi ich związać! Trochę szkoda, ze nie mogłam użyć mojej nowej broni…- zrobiła zawiedzioną minę, a ja ciężko opadłem na krzesło.

\- Nieważne. Daj ich tu i rozwiąż. Potem jesteś wolna.

\- Ach, dzięki! A tak na przyszłość, nie wysyłaj nukenina do klanu, który pała do niego nienawiścią. Szczególnie po tak ciężkiej zmianie jaką miał Neji. Dobrze, że spał bo wiem, że nie ręczyłby za siebie. Dzięki za wolne, sayonara!

\- Taaa… Arigatou.- mruknąłem do zamkniętych drzwi i spojrzałem na Takę.- Więc?

\- Neeeeeee? Ty jesteś Hokage? Ten od Bijuu? Naprawdę ty?- zawołał Sui, a ja przywołałem czerwone oczy Kuramy, na znak, żeby mnie nie denerwował.

\- Kretyn!- walnęła go Karin.

\- Co masz na myśli z „więc?"- zapytał Juugo.

\- Co macie mi do powiedzenia? Tylko szybko, ten dzień był męczący…- westchnąłem i oparłem głowę o dłonie.

\- Sasuke powiedział, że wszystko załatwi.- powiedział zdezorientowany Sui.

\- Taa, dobra, będziecie zdawać razem z nim test lojalności pod karą śmierci z mojej ręki za jego oblanie?

\- Czemu nie?

\- Skoro Sasuke zdaje to ja też!

-Tak.

\- Świetnie, że się zgadzacie. Sakura, Kakashi, macie dla nich jakieś pomysły?

\- Karin może iść do szpitala leczyć. I tak są braki personelu.- powiedziała różowo włosa.

\- Sui i Juugo mogę iść do Akademii pomagać Iruce.- zaproponował sensei.

\- Postanowione. Suigetsu i Juugo zgłosicie się teraz do Iruki-sensei. Jak wróci Shikamaru to was zaprowadzi. Co do Karin mam inny pomysł.

\- Jasne, moje zaraz odrzucaj!- warknęła Sakura. Westchnąłem. Współczuję Kakashiemu, naprawdę współczuję.

\- Będzie pracowała w szpitalu, ale na nocnej zmianie. W dzień będzie się tobą zajmowała. Przez cały pozostały czas , a potem pomagała ci. Pasuje? Będziesz mogła szybciej wrócić do pracy.

\- W końcu coś sensownego.- mruknęła pod nosem.

\- Karin, od dzisiaj jesteś opiekunką Sakury. Tyle musisz wiedzieć. Jeśli chcesz wyjaśnień zgłoś się do niej.

\- Naruto, my już pójdziemy. Podejrzewam, że jeszcze trochę emocji i źle to na nich wpłynie.

\- Jasne! Kakashi, pamiętaj o jutrzejszym wieczorze!

\- Pewnie. Na razie!

\- Karin, idź z nimi.- powiedziałem i patrzyłem jak drzwi się zamykają. Wskazałem pozostałej dwójce kanapę.- Jak chcecie czegoś się napić to weźcie coś z lodówki.- wskazałem małą skrzynkę za nimi.

\- Na co czekamy?- zapytał Sui, sięgając po puszkę z lodówki.

\- Na powrót Shiki i Sasuke. Powinni zaraz być. Wyczuwam ich blisko. I kogoś jeszcze.- westchnąłem.

Po dziesięciu minutach drzwi się otworzyły i do środka wszedł Shikamaru, Sasuke i… Sai. Ostatnia osoba, którą chciałem dzisiaj widzieć, szczególnie po tym jak Shika wszystkiego się dowiedział. Spojrzałem na niego pytająco.

\- Napatoczył się po drodze i uparł, że chce cię zobaczyć.- odparł zirytowany Nara.- Następnym razem powiedz mu, żeby nie kłócił się z Uchihą na środku głównej ulicy.

\- Sai, sam widziałeś, że Neji mnie tu szybko ściągał, czyli było to coś ważnego. Zresztą jak widzisz jest to coś BARDZO ważnego, więc pomóż mi.

\- Nara mówił, że no Sabaku powinien zaraz tu być.- wtrącił się Sasuke znudzonym tonem i w tym samym czasie Sai zapowietrzył się gwałtownie.

\- Świetnie, znowu kłopot…- mruknął niezadowolony Shika. Nie dziwię się, bo Sai nagle stanął nienaturalnie prosto i sztywno.

\- NIGDZIE NIE IDĘ!- oświadczył, a ja przewróciłem oczami.

\- Rozmawialiśmy już o tym…- zacząłem.

\- Nieważne. Nie zostawię cię z nim samego.

\- Będzie tutaj Sasuke i Shikamaru.- westchnąłem zirytowany.

\- Ale ja nie.- oświadczył i stanął jeszcze prościej, o ile to możliwe. Mentalnie go dusiłem i przeklinałem dzień, w którym jego emocje się odrodziły… Czas na plan B. Wstałem zza biurka i podszedłem do niego. Dzieliło nas mniej niż 10 cm.

\- Sai, nie ufasz mi?- położyłem mu dłoń na ramieniu i zrobiłem oczy szczeniaka. Widziałem wahanie. Hahaha! Zawsze działa!

\- Jemu nie ufam.- odpowiedział. Podszedłem bliżej i zastąpiłem dłoń moją głową.

\- Ale ja będę grzeczny. Wiesz, że potrafię.- szepnąłem mu zalotnie do ucha i polizałem jego płatek dyskretnie. Zaraz potem się odsunąłem trochę, złapałem jego twarz w swoje dłonie i spojrzałem mu w oczy.- Proszę?

\- Niech będzie.- westchnął po chwili. Wewnętrznie triumfowałem.

\- Dzięki.- cmoknąłem go w policzek.- Mam prośbę.

\- O co chodzi?

\- Zabierzesz to dwójkę do Akademii?- wskazałem na resztę oszołomionej Taki.

\- Jasne.- tym razem on mnie cmoknął w usta, za co chciałem przyłożyć mu Rasenganem, a Kurama Planetarnym Rasenganem, ale obaj wstrzymaliśmy się i patrzyliśmy na zamykające się drzwi. Zaraz potem wróciłem do biurka, a Shikamaru położył się na kanapie. Tylko Sasuke stał. Spojrzałem na niego groźnie.

\- NIGDY więcej nie używaj słowa „Gaara" lub „Kazekage" w obecności Saia. Jest przewrażliwiony, a potem ja muszę odstawiać takie przedstawienia.- powiedziałem ze zmrużonymi oczami.

\- Hn.- jeszcze ten mnie wkurwia!

\- Siadaj.- wycedziłem.

Przez następne dwie godziny był spokój i nawet pokochałem wypełniać papiery. Po tylu stresujących wydarzeniach dzisiejszego dnia to było wspaniale odstresuwujące. Niestety, sielanka zakończyła się w momencie, gdy przez drzwi weszło rodzeństwo z Suny.

\- Witaj Naruto.- podszedł w moją stronę i uściskał mnie.

\- Gaara, cieszę się, że jesteście, ale miałeś używać tego zwoju w nagłych wypadkach. Hejka Temari, Kankuro!- powiedziałem radośnie i wróciłem do biurka kreśląc nowy zwój jutsu teleportacji na dalsze odległości dla Kazekage.

\- Witaj Hokage-sama.- odpowiedzieli mi.

\- Dalej jestem Naruto, wiecie? Temari, możesz obudzić Shikę jak chcesz.- uśmiechnąłem się wrednie.

\- Naruto, złapałeś nukenina klasy S. Nie sądzisz, że to wystarczająco ważny powód?- zapytał retorycznie Gaara.

\- Nie złapałem, tylko się poddał. Wiesz, że pozostali przywódcy będą najwcześniej jutro?

\- Zdaję sobie sprawę. Cieszę się, że możemy spędzić trochę czasu razem. Ostatnio rzadko się widujemy.- podszedł bliżej. Szybko, wręczyłem mu zwój do rąk i nie chcąc mieć podobnego przedstawienia do wcześniejszego musiałem działać szybko.

\- Możecie się zatrzymać u mnie.

\- Miałem taką nadzieję.

\- Gaara? Chodź ze mną na balkon w pokoju obok.- powiedziałem i pociągnąłem go w stronę drzwi, ale zanim wyszliśmy odwróciłem się.- Rzucam jutsu prywatności, więc nawet nie myślcie o tym, by podsłuchiwać!- z tymi słowami na ustach zmusiłem Gaarę siłą do opuszczenia gabinetu.


	3. Rozdział 3

Witajcie z powrotem! Pamiętacie mnie jeszcze? Mam nadzieję, że tak bo ja Was oczywiście! Wracam z nową notką, krótką i skupiającą się głównie na relacji Naruto i Gaary ale nie tylko! :D Notka ma zapewne wiele błędów, ale musicie mi wybaczyć, ponieważ od trzech dni leżę w łóżku z gorączką. Oczywiście spadła na tyle by mnie natchnęło, ale i tak proszę o wyrozumiałość!

Charlotte~~

* * *

\- Wiesz, że teraz jestem z Saiem?- zapytałem od razu, gdy zamknęły się drzwi.

-Dwa miesiące temu ci to nie przeszkadzało.- przybliżył się do mnie.

\- Bo wtedy się pokłóciliśmy i myślałem, że między nami już koniec!- krzyknąłem, ale zaraz wziąłem głęboki wdech i wydech.- Gaara, wiesz że bardzo cię lubię i w łóżku jest po prostu super, ale tak jak mówiłem ci pierdylion razy: TO NAM SIĘ NIE UDA!

\- Naprawdę nie rozumiem co mogłoby się udać w związku dwóch kochających się facetów. Przecież nie jesteśmy dziewczynami by tęsknić do siebie po dwóch godzinach.

\- Może cię to zdziwi, ale ja tęsknie po dwóch godzinach jak kogoś kocham.- westchnąłem.- Poza tym, jak ty sobie to wyobrażasz? Jeszcze związek na odległość rozumiem, ale gdyby któryś z nas by się oświadczył temu drugiemu? Nie wyobrażam sobie opuścić Konohy i mam wrażenie, że i ty nie chcesz porzucać rodziny w Sunie ani pozycji Kazekage. Najlepiej będzie jeśli pozostaniemy przyjaciółmi.- podszedłem do niego i uścisnąłem- Przecież wiesz, że zawsze cię kochał, ale niestety nie w ten sposób.

\- Naruto?

\- No?

\- Jesteś najgorszy… -powiedział wtulając nos w moją szyję.

\- Jestem szczery i wiem, że podzielasz moje zdanie.- odpowiedziałem i odsunąłem się od rudowłosego. Spojrzałem w jego jasnoniebieskie oczy i uśmiechnąłem się.- Ale i tak śpicie u mnie.

\- Tylko ja.- odwzajemnił uśmiech.

\- No oczywiście, zapomniałem. Temari do Nary, a Kankuro do tej farmerki?

\- Zgadza się.- odpowiedział, ale nagle posmutniał.- A Uchiha?

\- Cóż, na jego nieszczęście trafi z tobą do mnie. Tylko się nie zabijcie, proszę…- zrobiłem słodkie oczka.

\- Naru…- zmieszał się.- Wiem, że nie mieliśmy tego kontynuować ale nie będę mógł się powstrzymać , jeśli będziesz robił takie miny…- potarł twarz dłońmi i zakrył ją nimi.- Ale dobrze… zrobię to dla ciebie jeśli tego pragniesz.

\- Dziękuje.- powiedziałem z wdzięcznością.- KAI!

Jutsu się zwolniło i wyszedłem z pomieszczenia, słysząc kroki podążającego za mną Gaary. Przed wyjściem z pokoju na korytarz, zatrzymałem się i uśmiechnąłem pod nosem. Mówiłem, żeby nie podsłuchiwać, a oni jak zwykle nie posłuchali. Otworzyłem zamaszyście drzwi i drwiąco uniosłem brew na widok przede mną. Na środku korytarza, związani przed niewidoczne linki czakry, siedziało rodzeństwo no Sabaku i, ku mojemu zdziwieniu, Sasuke. Uśmiechnąłem się wrednie.

\- Jestem zdziwiony widząc cię pod tymi drzwiami, Sasuke. Może jednak przejmujesz się starym przyjacielem?

\- Nie pochlebiaj sobie, Usuratonkachi. Po prostu ta kretynka od wiatru mnie tu zaciągnęła.

\- Zważaj na słowa Uchiha!- krzyknęła Temari.- Po prostu Shika zasnął w środku rozmowy a samemu z Kankuro jest nudno. Ciągle opowiada o tych swoich laleczkach…- wydęła usta, a ja widząc szykującego ripostę najstarszego no Sabaku szybko odpowiedziałem.

\- Jakbyś nie znała Shikamaru. Chciałem wam powiedzieć, że Gaara i Sasuke śpią dzisiaj u mnie, a wy macie wolny wybór. A skoro jeszcze jest…- spojrzałem na zegarek.- … wcześnie to sobie tutaj posiedzicie, aż skończę wypełniać papiery.- powiedziałem i rzuciłem szybkie jutsu bariery wokół nich, która całkiem przypadkiem była niewidzialna, niewykrywalna i dźwiękoszczelna.

\- To ja pójdę już do domu. Coś przy okazji kupię, więc daj klucze.- powiedział Gaara, a ja prychnąłem.

\- Naprawdę myślisz, że Hokage ma dom zabezpieczony tylko zamkiem na klucz?- zaśmiałem się.- Ale idź, Kiba cię wpuści.

\- Kiba?

\- Ostatnio wstąpił do ANBU, więc uczyniłem go moim osobistym ochroniarzem co, z niewiadomych mi powodów, bardzo go ucieszyło. Włóczy się za mną wszędzie, więc pewnie właśnie mnie słyszał i jest już w drodze, by wszystko przygotować.

\- Hai, hai…- ustąpił.- Kiedy wrócisz?

\- Gaara, odsuń się.- poprosiłem, bo objął mnie za szyję.- Pamiętaj co ci mówiłem, a poza tym mógłbyś pamiętać, że bariera jest niewidzialna dla nas, a oni w środku wszystko widzą.- popatrzyłem kątem oka w stronę uwięzionych shinobi.

\- Znowu mnie odrzucasz…- powiedział smutno, ale odsunął się.

\- Gaara…- dobra, teraz to zaczynałem czuć się winny.

\- Nie przejmuj się.- uśmiechnął się smutno.- Przez Uchihę i tak by nic z tego dzisiaj nie wyszło.

\- Masz rację.- odpowiedziałem zgodnie z prawdą i zaraz porem objąłem go ramieniem i wyszczerzyłem się.- Chodź, odprowadzę cię do końca korytarza, a potem ochrzanię Shikę za spanie.

\- Wiem, że i tak tego nie zrobisz, więc nie ściemniaj.- rzekł kpiąco.

\- Hmmm…- udałem zamyślonego.- No nie.

\- Wiedziałem.- zaśmiał się. Szliśmy powoli, aż do schodów na niższe i wyższe piętro.- W każdym razie dziękuję. I za nocleg, i za szczerość, chociaż nie obiecuję że nie będę do ciebie startował jak zwolni się miejsce.- mrugnął do mnie, a ja roześmiałem się.

\- Próbuj, skarbie, próbuj.- wytknąłem mu język i odwróciłem się na pięcie.

\- Do zobaczenia w domu!- zawołał za mną. Tylko przewróciłem oczyma i nie odwracając się, podniosłem dłoń do góry w geście pożegnania.

Wróciłem do gabinetu i ku memu zdziwieniu Shikamaru nie spał tylko szukał czegoś zawzięcie w papierach. A właściwie moim prywatnym mini archiwum ukrytym za jedną ze ścian w wypadku najazdu. Tak był pochłonięty, że nawet nie zauważył mojego wejścia. Oparłem się o futrynę i postanowiłem czekać. W końcu po piętnastu minutach nie wytrzymałem i odchrząknąłem. Reakcja była natychmiastowa. Nara wyprostował się i stanął sztywno.

\- Hokage- sama… znaczy Naruto…- poprawił się widząc moją minę.- Długo tam stoisz?

\- Będzie z piętnaście minut. Czego tak szukałeś? Nie, żebym miał coś przeciwko, ale Temari była przekonana, że śpisz…

\- Udawałem, żeby wypaść z tego durnego pomysłu podsłuchiwania. Za bardzo męczące…- skrzywił się, a ja zachichotałem.

\- Tak, można się było tego spodziewać po tobie.- odpowiedziałem wciąż chichocząc.- Ale przerzucenie całego archiwum do góry nogami nie jest do ciebie podobne.

\- Po ich wyjściu przypomniałem sobie, że mój ojciec kiedyś wspominał o karach w ramach amnestii dla więźniów skazanych na karę śmierci. Podobno to projekt Sandaime, który nigdy nie był zrealizowany.

\- Mów dalej…

\- Pomyślałem, żeby go przejrzeć i jeśli będzie to coś godnego uwagi, przedstawić tobie jako test lojalności dla Taki.

\- Tak, to naprawdę świetny pomysł Shika i jeśli chcesz możesz go użyć.- pytająco uniósł brew.- Już tłumaczę.- powiedziałem i odchrząknąłem.- Szczerze mówiąc, chciałem tobie powierzyć wymyślenie testu dla Taki.

\- Nie chcesz brać w tym udziału?- zapytał z powątpieniem.- Wydawało mi się, że chciałbyś uczestniczyć w sądzie twojego dawnego przyjaciela.

\- Och?- zdziwiłem się.

\- Sasuke.- wyjaśnił patrząc na mnie jak na kretyna.

\- Ach, ale dla Sasuke mam swój własny test, który zacznie się dwa dni przed tym dla Taki a ty sam dowiesz się o jego szczegółach dopiero trzy dni przed terminem. Wybacz, ale muszę zachować wszelkie środki ostrożności, poza tym zdziwienie twoje i wszystkich pozostałych jest tego warte.

\- Nie rób głupot. Pamiętaj o stanowisku.

\- Pamiętam, pamiętam, ale każdemu należy się odrobina rozrywki. Zgadzasz się na taki układ?- zapytałem promiennie, a on westchnął cierpiętniczo.

\- Jak dla mnie to nie jest układ tylko zwalanie czarnej roboty na mnie…

\- Ale możesz się nie zgodzić.- uśmiechnąłem się pocieszająco.

\- Nie mogę. Razem z tą pozycją wiążą się pewne obowiązki.

\- Świetnie!

\- Taa… wspaniale.- odpowiedział Shikamaru, ale nie podzielał mojego entuzjazmu.

\- Zobacz jak to późno się zrobiło! Już prawie 23.00!- wykrzyknąłem zaskoczony.- Trzeba pójść po podsłuchiwaczy! Temari nocuje u ciebie, czy mam przygotować kolejny pokój?

\- Nocuje u mnie.

Skinąłem głową i obaj wyszliśmy z gabinetu. Po chwili bariera była zdjęta, a linki rozwiązane. Sasuke na wejściu obdarzył mnie wiązanką soczystych „komplementów", a Kankuro i Temari też nie byli zadowoleni. Po ich wysłuchaniu, zgarnąłem Sasuke pod ramię i teleportowałem nas na maksymalną odległość, która była możliwa przy zwykłym jutsu teleportującym. Szliśmy jeszcze chwilę i stanęliśmy pod bramą mojego domu. Gdy wchodziłem do środka, pomyślałem jeszcze chwilę o Shikamaru, którego zrobiło mi się nagle żal. Martwi się, troszczy i pilnuje mnie a ja mu taki numer wytnę. Do tego wprowadzę chaos i bałagan, który z pewnością będzie dla niego „kłopotliwy". Lekko się uśmiechnąłem. Będę musiał później za wszystko przeprosić Shikamaru i innych. Ale to odbędzie się tylko wtedy, gdy Sasuke zda swój test…


	4. Rozdział 4

**_MandyGrimm _**dzięukuję za pochlebną recenzję i liczę na kolejną! mam nadzieję, że rozdział Ci się spodoba! ;D

Miłego czytania

Charlotte~~

* * *

Na samym wejściu poczułem zapach zupy miso. Mmmm… Gaara pewnie przygotował nam obiad. Mam nadzieję, że pamiętał o Sasuke. Inaczej wszyscy obejdziemy się smakiem. Może i Sasuke jest podejrzany ale nie zwalnia to nikogo z bycia miłym wobec niego. Nie pozwolę jeść innym i sobie jeśli dla wszystkich nie będzie porcji. Zdjąłem szybko sandały i pobiegłem do kuchni z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach. Rzuciłem się na Gaarę od tyłu, zarzuciłem mu ramiona na szyję i zajrzałem przez ramię do garnka. Wyglądało jeszcze lepiej niż pachniało!

* * *

Wszedłem za tym młotem do środka i zaskoczył mnie tłusty zapach jego ulubionego dania. Podejrzewałem, że to ten rudowłosy kretyn. Zmrużyłem oczy, gdy zobaczyłem jak Usurantokachi radośnie podskoczył i pobiegł do kuchni. Od pojawienia się rudego w gabinecie wiedziałem, że coś jest grane, a upewnił mnie ten uścisk na korytarzu, gdy siedziałem za barierą. Dalej jestem wkurzony na Dobe za zamknięcie mnie tam! Niestety teraz musiałem pilnować, żeby no Sabaku za bardzo nie zbliżał się do Naruto. Już i tak martwi mnie ta nędzna podróba mnie z Korzenia. Nawet nie patrząc na moje durne sny, to nie pozwolę by ta podróbka zajęła moje miejsce gdziekolwiek! I wcale nie chodzi o to, że czuję jakiś fizyczny pociąg do młota! Podążyłem smętnie za blondynem do kuchni i zobaczyłem jak rzuca się na plecy Kazekage i wtula ten blond, pusty łeb w jego szyję obrośniętą rudymi kłakami. Zazgrzytałem zębami czułem jak krew się we mnie zagotowała. Czy on nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że taki gest dzieli się tylko z kochankiem i nawet nie z nim jeśli tym kochankiem nie jestem ja?! Kurw… CO?! Wróć! Tylko z kochankiem. Jak mówiłem Usuratonkachi nie pociąga mnie w żaden możliwy sposób! Podszedłem do nich i brutalnie odciągnąłem go od tego Kazekage od siedmiu boleści. Posadziłem go przy stole i sam usiadłem naprzeciwko odprowadzony wściekłym i zdziwionym spojrzeniem.

\- Hej teme! Co ty, do diabła, wyprawiasz?- krzyczał na mnie wkurzony Naruto, podczas gdy ja tylko posłałem mu jedno z tych spojrzeń zamknij-się-do-cholery-i-siedź-na-miejscu.

\- Nie mam ochoty patrzeć jak obściskujesz się z no Sabaku.

\- A co zazdrosny?- uśmiechnął się bezczelnie.

\- O ciebie czy o niego?

\- HA! Czyli przyznajesz, że jesteś zazdrosny?

\- Nie. Pytam, żeby odpowiedzieć ci dlaczego nie jestem zazdrosny o żadnego z was.- kłamałem. Ale oni nie muszą o ty wiedzieć.

\- Głównym powodem jest chęć odbudowania klanu?

\- Czyli jednak potrafisz myśleć bez pomocy Nary? To znacznie ułatwi sprawę.

\- Teme! Pamiętaj, że to czy zostaniesz czy nie zależy głównie ode mnie!

Zignorowałem go i w ciszy czekałem na no Sabaku i obiad. A właściwie pierwszą rzecz, którą będę jeść od dwóch dni… W czasie posiłku obaj Kage raczyli się jeszcze ze mną pokłócić, a potem blondyn pokazał mi mój pokój. Przyzwoity. W ciemniejszej szacie kolorystycznej niż reszta domu. Zresztą, każdy kolor lepszy niż ten przeklęty pomarańcz! Rozebrałem się do bokserek i zasnąłem.  
Kolejny tydzień minął szybko. Następnego dnia po mojej przeprowadzce, gdy zszedłem na dół, do kuchni, nie zastałem ani rudego ani blond łba. Za to na stole znalazłem kartkę informującą mnie, że pozostali Kage przybyli i obaj z „Gaarą" są na spotkaniu i nie wiadomo ile to potrwa. Tym lepiej dla mnie, miałem cały dom dla siebie i wszystkie małe, brudne sekreciki Rokudaime. W pierwszej chwili poszedłem do jego sypialni ale nie znalazłem nic interesującego poza stringami i tubką lubrykanta. Podobnie w pozostałych pomieszczeniach. Tak spędziłem tydzień- przeszukując dom Rokudaime, nawiasem mówiąc dziwi mnie, że żaden z ANBU strzegących domu nie zareagował na nukenina grzebiącego w osobistych rzeczach Szóstego, i czekaniu na powrót młotka. Taaa, Usuratonkach nie wracał przez cały tydzień i powoli zacząłem się zastanawiać czy przypadkiem Raikage nie zrobił z jego twarzy jesieni średniowiecza. Tak to trwało, aż jedenastego dnia postanowiłem iść do biura blondyna. Oczywiście, właśnie wtedy ANBU musiało się mną zainteresować. Wychodziłem przez drzwi wejściowe, gdy jeden z nich zagrodził mi wyjście.

\- Z drogi!- warknąłem.

\- Do środka, Uchiha.- powiedział spokojnie, ale stanowczo.- Rozkaz Rokudaime.

\- Jakbyś nie zauważył twojego Rokudaime nie ma w domu od ponad tygodnia.- zmroziłem go wzrokiem.

\- Jest na spotkaniu z innymi Kage.

\- Przez jedenaście dni?

\- Były spotkania dłuższe niż to.- dłuższe?! Czy on sobie jaja ze mnie robi?! W tym momencie obok niego zmaterializował się inny członek drużyny ochraniającego Hokage. Zaczął szeptać coś na ucho temu pierwszemu, który zmrużył swe brązowe oczy ukryte pod maską. Następnie odsunął się gwałtownie.- Możesz iść. Hokage cię oczekuje.

Uśmiechnąłem się z wyższością i pobiegłem do budynku administracyjnego. Po drodze spotkałem Sakurę krzywiącą się na mnie, która wskazała mi drogę do pokoju konferencyjnego na drugim piętrze. Zapukałem, po czym wszedłem i ujrzałem trójkę Kage patrzącą na mnie z powątpieniem i niedowierzaniem. Kazekage przeszywał mnie spojrzeniem i uważnie obserwował. Tylko ten blond młot patrzył na mnie z ciepłem w błękitnych oczach.

\- Wezwałem cię Sasuke, by powiadomić cię o terminie twojego testu. Nasza piątka zgodnie uzgodniła, że odbędzie się to za cztery dni od dzisiaj czyli we wtorek. W dalszym ciągu chcesz udowodnić swoją niewinność i lojalność i poddać się próbie?

\- Nie zmieniam myśli, gdy robi się trudno.- odpowiedziałem chłodno.

\- Świetnie. Na tą chwilę zostaniesz poddany aresztowi domowemu, a po rozpoczęciu testu zostaniesz przeniesiony gdzie indziej. Teraz proszę o opuszczenie zebrania i powiadomienie Sakury oraz Shikamaru, że mogą wejść.

* * *

Po wyjściu Sasuke, odwróciłem się tyłem do reszty Kage i spojrzałem przez okno. Taki mój zwyczaj. Po prostu lubię patrzeć na wioskę, na jej spokojnych mieszkańców i moich przyjaciół cieszących się życiem.

\- Jesteś pewien swojego planu?

\- Nie musisz się o to martwić Mizukage. Jest dopracowany w szczegółach i całkowicie bezpieczny.

\- Uważam, że nie jest wystarczający dla wykazania lojalności zdrajcy.

\- Zgadzam się ze staruchem! Żądam wykonania wyroku lub pozwolenia mi wymyślenia odpowiedniego testu!

\- Raikage, Tsuchikage proszę o spokój! Zgodnie z naszą umową, ten kto złapie nukeniuna, ten może go ukarać nawet bez zebrania naszej piątki. Robię to tylko z szacunku do was.- zmarszczyłem brwi dalej odwrócony od wszystkich.

\- Zgadzam się z przedmówcami. To zbyt niebezpieczne.

\- Już podjąłem decyzję, Gaara. Nie zmienisz jej.

\- Co jeśli Uchiha okaże się zdrajcą po raz kolejny?!

\- Wtedy podacie mi antidotum, a nim zacznie działać złapiecie go i poczekacie na mój powrót do normalnośći. Wtedy będziemy głosować. Jednakże prosiłbym o nie zniszczenie wioski, Raikage.

\- Mamy walczyć z Uchihą?

\- Chyba jeden nukenin nie jest wyzwaniem dla czwórki Kage i byłej Hokage, jednej z Sanninów?- pytanie retoryczne. Jednak poskutkowało. Mogłem powiedzieć po ciszy, która zapanowała.

\- Hokage ma rację, Mizukage. Uchiha nie powinien być żadnym wyzwaniem.- zamyślił się Tsuchikage.- Jednak jeśli będzie musimy zająć go przynajmniej godzinę zanim Hokage wrócą siły.

\- Dlaczego dowiadujemy się teraz, że w akcji bierze udział Tsunade no Hime?!

\- Spokojnie Raikage!- wtrącił Kazekage.

\- Ona sama jeszcze tego nie wie. Czekamy właśnie na moją prawą i lewą rękę, których poproszę,by były tak uprzejme i stały się ustami na jedno popołudnie. Oni przekażą radosną nowinę babci.

\- Nie powinieneś sam tego zrobić?- parsknąłem śmiechem i odwróciłem się w stronę Mizukage. Doprawdy, kobiety są takie naiwne.

\- Nie mam życzenia śmierci, a wiem że Haruno i Nara wyjdą z tego cało.- w tym momencie usłyszałem pukanie do drzwi.- Wejść!

\- Chciałeś nas widzieć Naruto.- powiedziała różowo włosa, lekko się kłaniając.

\- Owszem. Proszę, powiedzcie co was tak długo zatrzymało.

\- Shikamaru znalazł nowe miejsce na drzemkę.- powiedziała oskarżającym tonem.

\- Ach, rozumiem.- zachichotałem.- Usiądźcie.

\- O co chodzi?

\- Test Sasuke odbędzie się za cztery dni, Taki za sześć. Mam nadzieję, że już wymyśliłeś odpowiednie zadania, Shikamaru.

\- Owszem, Hokage.

\- Świetnie. Nadzorować je będzie Raikage, Kazekage i Mizukage. Obawiam się, że staruszek Tsuchikage nie może z nami zostać jeśli się nie mylę, prawda?

\- Owszem. Sprawy wioski wzywają mnie do natychmiastowego powrotu.

\- Świetnie, dlatego przejdźmy do rzeczy.- odchrząknąłem.- Zaraz przedstawię wam plan testu, który mam dla Sasuke, jednak prosiłbym o nie przerywanie mi.

\- Oczywiście.- powiedział znudzony Shikamaru.

\- Postaram się.- odpowiedziała Sakura.

\- Za cztery dni od teraz dokładnie o 10.00 wypiję zawartość tej butelki, w moim domu. –postawiłem przed nimi czarno-czerwoną butelkę, wielkości flakoniku perfum.- Tobie i Kibie, Shika, powierzam przygotowanie go odpowiednio do moich ówczesnych potrzeb. Sakura będzie odpowiedzialna za medyczne wsparcie oraz podanie kolejnej dawki mikstury.- tym razem na stole znalazł się ciemnozielony flakonik.- Ma zostać ona podana, jeśli wszyscy obecni w tym pokoju oraz przywódca korzenia, Sai, i Obaachan zgodzą się, że Sasuke przeszedł pomyślnie pierwszą część. Rozumiecie mnie?

\- Hai.- odpowiedzieli razem.

\- Świetnie. Teraz ta część to której Kage mają obiekcje. Test zostanie ogłoszony publicznie, wiec moje zniknięcie nikogo nie zdziwi. Shika będzie PO Hokage na czas testu.- zauważyłem nagły grymas na twarzy Nary, który zmarszczył brwi w zamyśleniu i zainteresowaniu.- Teraz część medyczna, Sakurcia.- wyszczerzyłem się do niej.- Czerwona butelka zmieni mnie w zaledwie trzymiesięczne dziecko.

\- CO TY…

\- Nie przerywaj, obiecałaś!- szybko powiedziałem, widząc jej wkurzony grymas na twarzy.- Z kolei zielona buteleczka zmienia trzymiesięcznego mnie w sześcioletniego mnie. Tak jak wcześniej powiedziałem, masz mi ją podać dopiero gdy reszta zaakceptuje opiekę i sposób w jaki zajmuje się mną Sasuke. Rozumiecie?

\- Oczywiście.- Shikamaru odpowiedział za siebie i za Sakurę.- Kiedy Sasuke zda test?

* * *

Widziałem cień strachu i niepewności w oczach blondyna. Jeszcze bardziej zmarszczyłem czoło. W końcu odpowiedział patrząc wszędzie tylko nie na mnie.

\- Wiesz, Shika, to działa na tych samych zasadach co pierwsza część testu.

\- Mówisz? A jak zneutralizujemy miksturę?- zapytałem

\- Antidotum.

\- Skąd?

\- Dam wam.- w końcu spojrzał na mnie, uśmiechnął się głupio i podrapał się po karku. Zdenerwowanie? Dlaczego, skoro był taki pewny swojego pomysłu? Spojrzałem na Kazekage. Też patrzył na niego z powątpieniem i zmarszczonymi brwiami.

\- Oczywiście. Teraz, jeśli pozwolicie Kage, oboje z Sakurą się oddalimy.

\- Jeszcze jedno. Przekażcie babuni, że będzie w tym uczestniczyć. Powiedzcie jej wszystko.

\- Hai- odpowiedziałem i wyszedłem, ciągnąc Sakurę za sobą.

\- Coś jest nie tak.- stwierdziła zaraz po zatrzaśnięciu się za nami drzwi. Usiadła na kanapę stojącą w korytarzu.

\- Kłamie.- usiadłem obok niej

\- Kłamie?- zdziwiła się.- Skąd wiesz?

\- To oczywiste. Nie ma żadnego antidotum.

\- O czym ty mówisz?!- poderwała się na nogi.- Jeśli to prawda, to on chyba nie oczekuje, że naprawdę podam mu tą miksturę?!

\- Nie potrzebuje niczyjej zgody. Jest Hokage, poza tym jest w posiadaniu butelek.

\- Zawsze można je mu wykraść!

\- Jego dom jest strzeżony przez ANBU, nie tylko naszych znajomych. Poza tym powiedział nam, że sam zamierza zaaplikować sobie pierwszą miksturę, więc myślisz, że będzie je trzymał w domu?

\- To Naruto!- wykrzyknęła, jakby to był argument na wszystko.

\- Masz rację, ale nie jest ani tak głupi ani roztrzepany. Już nie. Nie zauważyłaś, że zmienił się od wojny?

\- Jak zwykle racja, Shika.- uśmiechnęła się słabo i opadła zrezygnowana na wolne miejsce obok mnie na kanapie.- Co on sobie myślał?!

\- Rozumiem go.

\- CO?!

\- W gruncie rzeczy jego myślenie jest dobre. Jak lepiej sprawdzić lojalność zdrajcy do wioski i jej przywódcy, jeśli nie dając bezbronnego przywódcę pod opiekę nukenina, który nie wie, że jest obserwowany? A pewnie tak będzie.

\- Może i ma to głębszy sens. Zawsze mógłby go zabić i to będzie jawny dowód na jego nielojalność. Wtedy wkroczą Kage i go uratują. Dobrze, a druga faza?- zapytała, a ja uśmiechnąłem się.

\- Myślę, że to bardziej dla rozrywki samego Naruto i to właśnie będzie karą dla Sasuke- sześcioletni Naruto.

\- Pomału dostaję bólu głowy.- westchnęła i pomasowała skronie.- Wyjaśnij co masz na myśli.

\- Nie pamiętasz jaki był nasz Hokage w wieku sześciu lat?

\- Samotny, obrażony, psotny… Psotny! O to ci chodzi, prawda?

\- Oczywiście. Jaka kara będzie dla niego najlepsza jeśli nie pilnowanie nadpobudliwego sześciolatka, żeby nie narobił szkód we wiosce i na około niej? Dodatkowo jeszcze musi uważać, by przypadkiem nie pozwolić mocy Kyuubiego się przebudzić.

\- Myślałam, że Naruto ujarzmił tego lisa.

\- Tak, ale na pewno będzie miał z nim na ten temat rozmowę, jeśli już nie miał.- odpowiedziałem i wstałem na nogi.- Chodź, musimy wypełnić kolejny kłopotliwy rozkaz.


	5. Rozdział 5

Dzięki za wszystkie recenzje i cieszę się, że podoba się Wam! ;D Niestety na małego Naru musicie poczekać do następnego rozdziału, bo wena to kapryśna przyjaciółka ;D Zapraszam!

Chalotte~~

* * *

\- Odpierdzieliło ci zupełnie? Chcesz położyć na szali całe swoje zasrane życie jako Hokage na rzecz starego przyjaciela, którego lojalności nie jesteś pewien?

\- Witaj, Kurama, też miło cię znowu widzieć.- odpowiedziałem i lekko się uśmiechnąłem, patrząc lisowi w ślepia.- Mylisz się. Jestem pewien jego lojalności. Prawie w stu procentach. Test jest tylko potwierdzeniem dla innych.

\- **Chcesz się zamienić w trzymiesięcznego siebie! Jak nie chcesz zrobić tego dla siebie to zrób to dla mnie i nie pij tego! Już w tym wieku byłeś wkurwiający.**

\- Wiesz, że to wypije. Nawet jeśli teraz jesteśmy przyjaciółmi i mnie o to prosisz.

\- **O nic nie proszę!- **warknął, a ja uśmiechnąłem się szelmowsko.-** Mówię tylko, że wkurwiającym jest ciągłe słuchanie twojego darcia mordy. Poza tym następny etap to sześć lat. Byłeś jeszcze bardziej wkurwiający niż jako trzymiesięczne dziecko i nic o mnie nie wiedziałeś. Wiesz, że znowu będziesz musiał się wszystkiego uczyć od nowa?**

\- Wiem, że taki byłem. W końcu to ma być nauczka dla Sasuke. A co do ciebie i mojego nieuświadomionego mózgu, to właśnie od tego jest to antidotum. Przywraca mi umysł i wiedzę, którą teraz posiadam, ale miesza się on z moim dziecinnym ja no i oczywiście zostaję w swoim młodszym ciele.

\- **Jesteś kretynem. W takich momentach chcę by zmienili mi Jinchuuriki. Jeśli już nie mogę być wolny.**

\- Spokojnie za jakieś 70 lat, jak umrę, dostaniesz kogoś nowego.

\- **Skaczę z radości...-**burknął pod nosem.

\- W każdym razie, w czasie testu, twoim zadaniem jest utrudnianie go. Jesteś bez klatki, masz uwolnioną moc dlatego zachowuj się jak dawny ty i próbuj się wydostać, opętuj mnie i rób mną dziwne rzeczy.

\- **Nie jestem takim młotem jak ty i nie musisz mi tego tłumaczyć...**

\- Nie nazywaj mnie młotkiem, głupi lisie! Tak tylko Sa...- przegryzłem wargę i zaczerwieniłem się, gdy doszło do mnie co właściwie chciałem powiedzieć.

\- **Tak tylko Sasuke może mnie nazywać...**\- skończył za mnie lis z dziwnym uśmiechem na pysku. Zaraz potem się roześmiał.- **Macie dziwną tą waszą miłość. Zwykle jak ludzie się kochają to nazywają się słodko aż do porzygania jak „kwiatuszku czy „słoneczko", a wy się bijecie, kłócicie i wyzywacie. No i jeszcze testy robicie, by sprawdzić uczucia tego drugiego. Jesteście chorzy.** – zakończył a ja byłem cały czerwony z oburzenia, wściekłości i zażenowania. Jak on w ogóle może coś takiego sugerować?! A test jest dla lojalności!

\- Sam jesteś chory! Między mną a Sasuke nie ma nic! Jest tylko moim przyjacielem. Pierwszym jakiego miałem, dlatego jest wyjątkowy!

\- **Czyli przyznajesz, że jest dla ciebie wyjątkowy?**

\- Nie, w...

\- **Już się nie pogrążaj. Leć już do domu gdzie czeka na ciebie twój Romeo!**

\- NIE MAM ŻADNEGO PIEPRZONEGO ROMEO!- wydarłem się najgłośniej jak mogłem, mrużąc przy tym oczy.

Jak je otworzyłem, stałem na głównej ulicy wioski, a wszyscy ludzie patrzyli się na mnie z przerażeniem i politowaniem. Nosz cholera by wzięła tego demona! Moja dłoń znikąd znalazła się na karku, drapiąc jego delikatną skórę. To moje wrażliwe miejsce, dlatego drapanie zawsze mnie uspokaja. Wyjąkałem niezgrabnie przeprosiny, a gdy nadal patrzeli na mnie tak, jakby wątpili w moje zdrowie psychiczne, wyjaśniłem im, że Kyuubiemu zebrało się na pogawędki. Niektórzy starsi mieszkańcy jeszcze nie rozumieli mojej przyjaźni z nim i jej nie akceptowali ale na szczęście jest ich coraz mniej. Szybko złożyłem pieczęć do teleportacji i wylądowałem na środku swojej kuchni, gdzie oparłem czołem o zimą lodówkę i odetchnąłem.

\- W końcu, Usuratonkachi. Już myślałem, że znowu gdzieś miziasz się z szanownym Kazekage.- usłyszałem za mną Sasuke i jego piękny, niski ton głosu w którym słyszałem drwinę i pogardę w trakcie wymawiania przez niego tytułu Gaary. Poderwałem głowę, w momencie gdy przeszedł mnie dreszcz.

\- Sas...yyy... Sasuke! Co ty tu-tutaj robisz?- wyjąkałem niezgrabnie i zbyt szybko.

\- Walnąłeś w coś głową jak tutaj szedłeś?- spojrzał na mnie jak na kretyna. I w sumie ma racje.- Sam kazałeś mi siedzieć w domu, aż do testu.

\- No tak! Ech.. zapomniałem...- wymamrotałem i wybiegłem z pomieszczenia do swojego gabinetu.

Spojrzałem w lustro. Byłem cały zarumieniony i zlany potem. Moje oczy błyszczały tłumionym wstydem, a moje ciało płonęło od samego widoku Sasuke. Nie wiem dlaczego! Wiem tylko, że gdy go zobaczyłem, przypomniałem sobie absurdalne założenia Kuramy i po prostu nie mogłem spojrzeć mu w oczy a moje serce zaczęło pędzić mi w klatce piersiowej. Musiałem uciec, bo naprawdę nie mogłem na niego nawet spojrzeć! Potrząsnąłem mocno głową i opadłem na łóżko, czytając nowy zwój z pieczęciami.  
Następne dwa dni wyglądały tak samo. Unikanie Sasuke, zjedzenie śniadania, unikanie Sasuke, wyjście do biura, obiad u Ichiraku, powrót, unikanie Sasuke, czytanie zwoju, unikanie Sasuke, prysznic i sen. W końcu trzeciego dnia i dzień przed testem, zszedłem na dół w szacie Hokage, wziąłem kanapkę i przysiadłem się do Sasuke przy stole w jadalni. Zauważył mnie, ale co dziwne, nic nie wspomniał o moim dziwnym zachowaniu.

\- Jutro próba.- powiedziałem, próbując brzmieć nonszalancko.

\- Hn.- mruknął, nawet nie udając, że go to w najmniejszym stopniu obchodzi. Zadziwiająca pewność siebie.

\- Nie wracam dzisiaj, przenocuję u Saia. - w końcu jakaś reakcja! Nawet jeśli to zadrganie powieki.- Spotkamy się dopiero na teście, i proszę Sasuke, dla dobra mojego i twojego...- spojrzał na mnie.- ... zdaj ten test idealnie.

\- Zamierzam.- odpowiedział, trzymając na mnie swój wzrok przez dłuższą chwilę, wstał i odszedł zostawiając mnie samego w przestronnej, jasnej, i teraz, pustej jadalni.

Tym razem postanowiłem nie przebijać się przez wioskę, ale użyć jutsu mojego ojca i spróbować wylądować w gabinecie. Prawie mi się udało, bo po otwarciu oczu zauważyłem że jestem w pomieszczeniu piętro nad gabinetem. Wreszcie dopracowuję tą technikę! Zszedłem szybko piętro niżej i rozsiadłem się w fotelu za biurkiem, odrzucając płaszcz Hokage. Spojrzałem na stos dokumentów piętrzący się ponuro przede mną i głośno jęknąłem. No nic. Praca to praca i trzeba brać się do roboty.  
Taaa, po dwóch godzinach zamiast pracować, rysowałem podobizny znajomych na wniosku o dofinansowanie ANBU. Jako błogosławieństwo uznałem odwiedziny Hinaty. Na początku. Dopóki nie zaczęła się jąkać i życzyć mi powodzenia. Wiem, że jest we mnie zakochana, ale nie musi mdleć za każdym razem gdy mnie widzi, albo zmieniać kolor skóry na czerwony. Jak pomidor. Właśnie! Muszę dokupić dzisiaj pomidory. W końcu Sasuke je tak lubi... NIE! Cholera jasna! Znowu ON! Nic nie kupuje, niech drań sam o to zadba, a poza tym nie wracam do domu tylko idę do SAIA! Wracając do Hinaty... Życzyła mi powodzenia i wyraziła nadzieję, że teme okaże się lojalny i powiedziała, że mimo iż nie wie co dla niego przygotowałem, to myśli że na pewno będzie to coś genialnego. Wyszła. Kolejny w kolejce był mój ukochany i niezastąpiony doradca, który ratował mi dupę niezliczoną ilość razy, gdy musiałem się tłumaczyć z papierów, a nawet nie wiedziałem z czego i przed kim.

\- Och, Shika! Jest prawie 12. Nie śpisz jeszcze?- spytałem jak położył się na kanapie.

\- Baby...- odpowiedział jednym słowem i zasnął.

Chyba Temari spać mu dzisiaj w nocy nie dała... Na trzy godziny miałem spokój. Po 15 Shikamaru wstał, rozciągnął się i stanął przede mną ze swoją zwykłą znudzoną miną.

\- Co zamierzasz?- spytał

\- Odnośnie czego?- odpowiedziałem pytaniem, szczerze zdziwiony. Nie bardzo wiedziałem o co chodzi. Machnąłem szybki podpis na jakimś dokumencie, podbiłem pieczątką i odłożyłem na kupkę „ZROBIONE".

\- Jutrzejszej próby. Wiem, że nie istnieje żadne antidotum.- powiedział spokojnie, a mnie zalała fala przerażenia.

\- Skąd o ty-tym wiesz?- wyjąkałem.

\- Obserwowałem twoje reakcje na zebraniu Kage trzy dni temu. Jesteś jak otwarta księga.

Poczułem strach i dumę z jego inteligencji. Oprócz mojej siły, to była nasza najpotężniejsza broń i tarcza. Opanowałem się i postanowiłem grac w otwarte karty.

\- Nie masz racji.- powiedziałem, ale nie zaobserwowałem na jego twarzy żadnej reakcji.- Antidotum istnieje, ale przywraca moją teraźniejszą mentalność mojej sześcioletniej formie, gdzie miesza się z umysłem dziecka. Ten okres trwa pół roku, kiedy w końcu starsza mentalność pokonuje młodszą. Staję się sześciolatkiem z umysłem dziewiętnastolatka.

\- Jak przywrócić ci dawny wzrost i formę? A właściwie, teraźniejszą?

\- To jest kolejne zadanie dla Sasuke. Żeby moja postać powróciła, musi połączyć moją krew ze swoją w świątyni w zamku księżniczki Yuuki.

\- W Krainie Śniegu?

\- Dokładnie tam.- powiedziałem i zapadła chwilowa cisza.

\- Nie powiem, że pochwalam twój plan, ale jest w pewien sposób sprytny. Aż dziw bierze, że wymyśliłeś go sam.- powiedział patrząc na mnie z niedowierzaniem, a ja wyszczerzyłem się do niego.- Wszystko na jutro już ustalone i przygotowane?

\- Tak, tylko dopilnuj, by Gaara nałożył na was niewidzialną barierę jak zaczniecie. Gdy kazałem mu to zrobić, buntował się.

\- To jasne. Nie chce cię zostawiać samego z innym mężczyzną.

\- Będę niemowlęciem!- krzyknąłem oburzony i ciężko westchnąłem.- Nieważne. Skończmy temat Gaary i mojego romansu z nim, okay?

\- Tak jest.

\- Na dzisiaj jesteś wolny, ale pamiętaj, żeby stawić się jutro o 10 u mnie w domu.- powiedziałem, ale zanim dokończyłem zdanie, jego już nie było w gabinecie.

Wyszedłem zaraz za nim. Niewesoło i w ogóle nie żywotnie. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale o wiele bardziej wolałbym wrócić do domu i drażnić się z Sasuke-teme niż iść do mojego tak zwanego chłopaka. Nie widziałem go od incydentu z Gaarą. Martwi mnie to. Do „złapania" Sasuke, przez te trzy miesiące przez które jesteśmy razem, byliśmy nierozłączni. No, oczywiście nie licząc jego misji i moich zarwanych nocy w biurze Hokage. Nie mam pojęcia dlaczego teraz jest mi obojętne, czy go widzę czy nie.

\- **Oooo… Mój mały Naru tak szybko dorasta!**

**-** O co ci chodzi?

-** Ty się jeszcze pytasz? Muszę ci przypominać, że słyszę wszystkie twoje myśli? A te są wyjątkowo głośne, muszę dodać.**

**\- **Próbuję jakoś poukładać sobie sprawy z Saiem!

\- **Nic nie musisz układać! Przyznaj w końcu że zakochałeś się w Sasuke i wszyscy będą szczęśliwi. A najbardziej ja.**

**\- **Tak pragniesz mojego szczęścia?- zapytałem z uśmiechem.

\- **Nie, kretynie. Po prostu jak z nim będziesz, to skończą się twoje problemiki, poza tym nie wypijesz tego gówna i nie skończysz jako trzymiesięczny bachor.**

**-** I tak bym to zrobił. Jestem Hokage i muszę sprawdzić jego lojalność. Najpierw wioska, potem ja i moje życie.- wypiąłem dumnie pierś.

\- **Tak dbasz o zdanie ludzi z wioski?- **zapytał z lekkim warknięciem. Zdenerwował się.-** W takim razie hajtnij się z Hinatą, bo to z nią widzą cię prawie wszyscy.**

**\- **Dbam o bezpieczeństwo wioski, a nie zdanie ludzi o moim życiu osobistym. A bezpieczeństwo wioski zależy od tego testu!

\- **Na pewno nie robiłbyś tego, gdybyś jakimś cudem był z Uchihą. Chociaż twój idiotyzm nie ma granic.**

**\- **Ale ty jesteś upierdliwy!- zaśmiałem się.- Nawet jeśli zakochałbym się w Sasuke, a tak nie jest, to nigdy nie bylibyśmy razem. Pan Doskonały chce odbudować klan, pamiętasz?!- pomachałem mu dłonią przed pyskiem, a w odpowiedzi prawie zgniótł mnie łapą.

\- **A kiedyś Uchiha robił cokolwiek czego od niego oczekiwano?**

**\- **Nie, ale na pewno nie porzuci celu wyznaczonego już dawno temu. Tak samo dawno, gdy ja postanowiłem zostać Hokage.

-** Nigdy tego nie rozumiałem, ale ludzie z miłości robią różne rzeczy. Może i twojemu kochasiowi się odmieni.**

**-** Sasuke?- zapytałem autentycznie zdziwiony, a po chwili się zaśmiałem.- Nigdy. Nie jemu.

\- **Jak dla mnie to już się to zaczęło.- **powiedział tajemniczo.-** Powiedz lepiej dlaczego przez ostatnie dni nie słyszałem Kazekage? Czyżby rozegrała się walka dwóch kochanków, którą przegrał i Sasuke posłał go do piachu?-** zamrugałem i głośno się roześmiałem. Coś takiego! Kuramie zabrało się na ploty!

\- Bardzo trafne stwierdzenie z tym piachem, mając na względzie o kim rozmawiamy oczywiście.- puściłem mu oczko.- Nie, żadnej walki nie było a Sasuke nie popełnił zbrodni, za którą zostałby natychmiast zabity. Gaara stwierdził, że to wystarczająco nieprofesjonalne, że ja mieszkam z oskarżonym, dlatego byłoby przegięciem gdyby jeszcze on tam był. Oczywiście wspomniał, że nie musiałby pomieszkiwać przez ten czas u Shiki, gdyby bylibyśmy kochankami, bo wtedy byłoby to na miejscu.

-** Czy on nie da sobie spokoju? Przecież widzi, że go olewasz…**

\- Hej głupi lisie!- zawołałem oburzony.- To zabrzmiało tak, jakby to była moja wina!

\- **A nie jest? Wolisz być z durnym shinobi z Korzenia zamiast zabrać się za rudego, jeśli już koniecznie nie chcesz Uchihy. **

**\- **Nie kocham Gaary! I zejdź z Sasuke!

-** Gówno prawda! A związek z nim zagwarantowałby ci jeszcze większą władzę!**

**\- ** Nie chce władzy! Poza tym przestań grzebać mi w uczuciach! Nie kocham TAK Gaary!

\- **Wmawiaj sobie…**

**-** Nie jesteś przypadkiem lisicą? Bo masz humory jak baba w TE dni.- wymamrotałem i usłyszałem głośne warknięcie. Gdy zachichotałem, wielka paszcza chłapnęła mi przed twarzą. Zaśmiałem się jeszcze głośniej.- Nie działa to na mnie już na na nanana!- zaintonowałem, tańcząc w kółko.

\- **Myśl sobie co chcesz. Pamiętaj tylko, że w każdej chwili może mi się znudzić twoje wnętrze i zamarzy mi się wolność.- ** powiedział, po czym ziewnął potężnie.- **Na razie idę spać i nie waż się mnie budzić szybciej niż w naszym małym ciele sześciolatka.**

\- Nie będę mógł, głupi Kyuubi! Nie wiedziałem wtedy o tobie! Sam masz się obudzić!

-** Ta, ta…- **odpowiedział protekcjonalnie, ziewnął jeszcze raz i zasnął kładąc łeb na swoich wielkich łapskach. Westchnąłem.

\- Ech… Dobranoc, Kyuubi.

Gdy „wróciłem" z powrotem do wioski, byłem w mieszkaniu Saia, stojąc na środku salonu. On siedział w wytartym, starym, zielonym fotelu najwyraźniej mnie rysując. Zamrugałem i dostrzegłem kubek kawy na stoliku w jadalni, gdzie oświetlała go pojedyncza, naga żarówka.

\- W końcu się ocknąłeś?- zapytał.- Co tym razem chciał Kyuubi?

\- Kurama.- odruchowo poprawiłem. Nie lubię, gdy ktoś oprócz mnie go tak nazywa. Poza tym on sam tylko z moich ust nie odbiera tego jako obelgi. Oczywiście nie powiedział mi tego, ale widziałem to w jego wielkich ślepiach, gdy dwa miesiąca temu rozmawialiśmy, a ja siedziałem mu na pysku. Nagle orientowałem się jakie właściwie było pytanie Saia i moja twarz gwałtownie oblała się szkarłatem.- A co słyszałeś?!

\- A co powinienem słyszeć?- zmrużył podejrzliwie oczy i zaczął mi się przyglądać uważniej. Szlag by moją panikę!

\- Nic przecież! Ha ha ha… takie Kyuubowe rzeczy…- zaśmiałem się sztucznie i próbowałem wybrnąć.

\- Naruto…- powiedział ostrzegawczo, ale zaraz wzrok mu złagodniał i westchnął.- Jak uważasz. Najwyżej powiedz mi później, dobrze?

Przytaknąłem. Serio, teraz mi się aż głupio zrobiło za Kuramę. I za mnie też. Za to, że przejmuję się sugestiami lisa i przez to tak dziwnie reaguje w obecności Sasuke. Muszę pamiętać żeby go porządnie opierdzielić jak tylko wrócę do zmysłów! Zrobiłbym to już teraz ale śpi, więc nie chce go budzić, bo nie szczędziłby mi kolejnych teorii, przez które miałbym większe poczucie winy niż teraz. A nic przecież nie robię!

\- Wiem dlaczego tu jesteś i nie powiem, ale cieszę się.- uśmiechnął się szczerze.- W ostatnich dniach nie mieliśmy za dużo czasu dla siebie.

Naprawdę jestem aż takim złym chłopakiem? On jest taki kochany, a ja tak go traktuje! Muszę to jakoś złagodzić!

\- Przepraszam, Sai. Miałem dużo roboty przez powrót Sasuke.- widziałem jak jego powieka drgnęła.

\- Możemy nie mówić o Uchiha? Nie teraz gdy jesteśmy tutaj sami, a ja tak mocno się za tobą stęskniłem.- złapał mnie w pasie i przyciągnął do siebie. Próbowałem się wyrwać, ale wtedy zaczął delikatnie kąsać mój kark, więc już nic nie mogłem zrobić. Mimo, że nie bardzo tego chciałem. Nagle przerwał i pochylił się nad moim uchem.- Musisz jutro to wypijać? Nie istnieje inny sposób?

Zamarłem i w tym momencie coś we mnie pękło! Nosz do cholery, co jest z nimi wszystkimi?! Czy ja nie mogę podejmować własnych decyzji?! Albo może uważają, że nie jestem zdolny wypełnić mojego obowiązku jako Hokage?! Szczęście, że przynajmniej udało mi się wyrwać z natrętnych ramion Saia.

\- Czy ty może rozmawiałeś z Sakurą?

\- Nie, czemu?- odpowiedział zdezorientowany.

\- A z Shikamaru?

\- Nie, al…

\- A z jakimkolwiek Kage?

\- Nie.

\- A nie zdarzyło się, że Kyuubi mnie opętał i przyszedł do ciebie?

\- Nie, nie zdarzyło, ale powiedz o co chodzi!

\- Do cholery! Chodzi o to, że wszyscy się zmówiliście przeciwko mnie!- wydarłem się.- Tylko Sasuke nie jest przeciwko mojemu pomysłowi!

\- Bo to nukenin i chce by coś ci się stało. Poza tym nic o tym nie wie.- zaczął tłumaczyć mi tak jakby tłumaczył dziecku.

\- Nie, ale w ogóle nie jest przeciwko testowi! Poza tym uważaj! Mówisz o moim przyjacielu!

\- Nukeninie!

\- Wciąż przyjacielu!

\- Czemu tak ci na nim zależy?! To poszukiwany przestępca!

\- To mój przyjaciel!

\- Skoro jest dla ciebie taki ważny, to czemu fatygowałeś się do mnie? Powinieneś zostać z nim!

\- Tak, masz rację!- wykrzyczałem i jedną nogą stanąłem na parapecie.- Powinienem!

Zniknąłem z jego salonu, by znaleźć się za budynkiem po drugiej stronie ulicy. Przetarłem dłońmi twarz i westchnąłem. Zastanawiałem się czy to oznacza koniec między nami i gdzie powinienem pójść. Było jasne, że mój własny dom odpada, bo już powiedziałem Sasuke, że mnie nie będzie. Jeszcze zacząłby mnie wypytywać co się stało, choć to mało prawdopodobne, a ja na pewno nie chciałem, żeby wiedział co się stało. Jeszcze zacząłby jakieś dziwne docinki, a na to humoru nie mam. Sakura też odpada. Tak samo jak Kakashi, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Ten Ten, Gai, Lee i inni. Jedyny zostaje… Ale nie, nie mogę, bo mnie zabije… chociaż w sumie nie będzie mu się chciało.  
Złożyłem pieczęć i po sekundzie byłem pod jego drzwiami. Zapukałem i po chwili ukazał się strasznie niezadowolony Shikamaru. Gdy mnie zobaczył na swoim progu, w czasie gdy powinienem być z Saiem, jego mina zrobiła się jeszcze bardziej niezadowolona. O ile to możliwe…

\- Domyślam się, że…

\- Przenocuj kumpla, proszę!- przewałem mu, a moja ręka zawędrowała na kark.- Wiem, że masz na głowie 2/3 rodzeństwa z Suny i miałeś mieć wolne i tak dalej, ale zerwałem z Saiem i nie mam gdzie iść!

\- A Iruka?- zapytał ze znudzoną miną, opierając się o framugę drzwi. Jak zwykle trafił.

\- Nie pomyślałem o nim…- zaśmiałem się nerwowo i patrząc na niego zacząłem szybko pocierać kark. Nie odzywał się. Po chwili westchnął.

\- Powinienem cię wywalić, bo i tak mam za dużo ludzi nawet jeśli to moja dziewczyna i jej brat, ale ta dwójka jest denerwująca i gada o jakiś sprawach Suny, więc się przydasz…

\- Ignorują cię?- zapytałem zdziwiony. Wiem, że Gaara nie jest zbyt towarzyski, ale Temari powinna rozmawiać z oboma.

\- Neh…- machnął ręką i wzruszył ramionami. – I tak nie chce mi się z nimi rozmawiać.

\- Więc po co ci ja?- znowu zdziwienie.

\- Bo tak ładnie policzyłeś ułamki i zasłużyłeś na nagrodę.- uśmiechnął się wrednie, a ja odpowiedziałem wyszczerzem.- Właź.


	6. Rozdział 6

Witajcie! jestem z nowym rozdziałem! Może być trochę dziwny, bo jego końcówkę pisałam jak byłam wściekła i to przejawia się w zachowaniu Naruto ;D Mam nadzieję, że mnie nie zabijecie ;D Proszę dać znać, czy się podobało ;D

**nika0645 **dziękuję za podtrzymanie weny ;D Cieszę się, że uważasz iż rozmowa Naru z Kuramą wyszła ok. Ja osobiście bałam się, że jest trochę sztywna. Czekam na komentarz pod tym rozdziałem :D

**MandyGrimm **uśmiałam się czytając twoje komentarze do niektórych fragmentów z rozdziału. Ale to dobrze ;D Naprawdę cieszę się, że podoba ci się moja praca. Fakt faktem, że rozwiązanie testu wyszło takie trochę "z dupy" ;D ale postaram się coś z tym zrobić :D

Miłego czytania!

Charlotte~~

* * *

Była noc. Hmm, to jest oczywiste, ale tylko ja z gości Shiki siedziałem na dachu kontemplując gwiazdy. Szukałem w nich odpowiedzi. Szczerze powiedziawszy byłem na 90% pewny, że Sasuke nie zdradzi. Niestety, pozostałe 10% mówiło mi, że jestem takim dobe jak twierdzi teme i wszyscy wokół. Najgorsze jest to, że nie będę niczego pamiętać. To najbardziej mnie przeraża.  
Usłyszałem świst za mną i niemal niepostrzeżenie wstałem. Rozejrzałem się po dachu skąpanym w bezkresnej ciemności. Nagle zauważyłem cień, dlatego rzuciłem w niego kunaiem. Wiem, że to poziom Gennina, ale miałem nadzieję, że nie będę musiał wdawać się w walkę. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu kunie odbiły się od napastnika i teraz leciały w moją stronę. To mnie zastanowiło. Tylko jedna osoba potrafi odwrócić kierunek lotu sztyletów w ten sposób. Ułożyłem dłonie w jedną z wielu moich autorskich wodnych technik i wycelowałem w napastnika. Jak się spodziewałem. Usłyszałem jęk i westchnienie.

\- Nudzi ci się Gaara?- zapytałem rozbawiony i z powrotem usiadłem na dawnym miejscu.

\- Muszę zaprzeczyć. Obudziłem się niedawno i zauważyłem, że cię nie ma, więc postanowiłem poszukać.

\- Przy okazji próbując mnie zabić? Ale dobra dedukcja, ne?- zaśmiałem się i znów spojrzałem w gwiazdy.- Piękne.

\- Tak. Ich piękno polega na tym, że wszędzie są takie same. Czy w Sunie, czy tutaj w Konosze.- powiedział i zamilkł. Ja też nic nie mówiłem. Nie chciałem złamać magii tego czasu, tego miejsca.- Jesteś piękny.

\- Gaara…- Chciałem dać mu kolejny wykład, ale odpuściłem, gdy zobaczyłem zachwyt na jego twarzy . Rumieniec wpełzł mi na policzki niczym podstępna żmija mogąca zabić w każdej sekundzie. Spuściłem wzrok, ale on natychmiast złapał mój podbródek i poczekał, aż na niego nie spojrzę.

-Nie, Naruto.- Powiedział stanowczo.- Jesteś piękny i byłem kretynem, że od razu o ciebie nie walczyłem. Wkurwia mnie świadomość, że jeżeli wtedy postąpiłbym inaczej, teraz byłbyś mój.- Warknął.

\- Mówiłem ci, że to nie ma sensu. Poza tym wtedy już byłem z Saiem.

\- Tak, ale mnie kochałeś i zerwałbyś z nim dla mnie. Czyż nie?

\- Dalej cię kocham…

\- Czyż nie?

\- Ale po prostu…

\- Naruto, odpowiedz!

\- Tak! Tak, masz rację, zadowolony?!

\- A żebyś wiedział.- Odpowiedział i przytulił mnie do siebie.- Wolałbym, żeby nie wracał.

\- Kto?- Zdziwiłem się. Co on tak jak Filip z konopi z tym?- Sasuke? Dlaczego?

\- Bo miałbym szanse. Przynajmniej najmniejsze.- Wyszeptał, a ja odsunąłem go na odległość ramion i zmrużyłem oczy.

\- Co ty sugerujesz?

\- Nie udawaj. Może inni tego nie widzą, ale zawsze to na nim zależało ci najbardziej. Zawsze on, zawsze Sasuke. Gdyby nie jego powrót, mógłbym dalej się łudzić, ale z nim nikt nie ma szans.- Potrząsnął głową i spojrzał na mnie. Jego oczy płonęły żywym ogniem, co było dla niego rzadkie, dlatego pozwoliłem mu pleść bzdury o moim wyimaginowanym uczuciu do Sasuke. Poza tym, co oni mają do teme i moich, niby, ukrytych uczuć do niego?! Najpierw Kurama, a teraz ten!- Wiem, że nie wygram Naruto, ale chcę cię prosić o jedną rzecz. Ostatni raz cię o to poproszę.

\- Oczywiście! Wiesz, że do mnie jak w dym!- Zaśmiałem się sztucznie, jednak szczerze ofiarując swoją pomoc.

\- Pocałunek. Ostatni pocałunek, Naruto.

\- Ech…- Potarłem dłonią kark. Wiem, że nie powinienem, ale skoro teoretycznie nie jestem z Saiem, to chyba mogę się zgodzić na nasz ostatni pocałunek. Nawet jeśli odbędzie się on w tak romantycznej scenerii jak ta.- Jeden, jedyny!- zastrzegłem i czekałem na jego usta.

Natychmiast wpił się w moje wargi, miażdżąc je swoimi. Jednak takich rzeczy się nie zapomina. Mój mózg pamiętał wszystko. Jego smak, jego zapach, jego dotyk. To było jak zjedzenie malinowego tortu, ale fajerwerków nie było. Czułem jego język pieszczący moje podniebienie i wnętrza policzków. Czułem jego palce wplatające się w moje włosy i moje robiące dokładnie to samo. Czułem nasze torsy ocierające się o siebie. I czułem jego erekcję. W tym momencie postanowiłem przerwać.  
Odsunąłem go od siebie, dysząc ciężko.

\- Wow, to było coś.- Wyszeptałem.

\- Tak, wspaniały ostatni pocałunek.- Potwierdził i uśmiechnął się słabo. Wstał. – Na zachodnim krańcu wioski postawiłem ci dom. Sakura go urządzała.

\- Dom? Po co?- Zapytałem zaskoczony.

\- Do testu. Wszyscy Kage i reszta komisji uznała, że twój dom byłby nieadekwatny do jego przeprowadzenia.

\- Co?! Dlaczego?! Co ci się nie podoba w moim domu?!- Wykrzyczałem i poderwałem się na nogi.

\- Wszystko jest śliczne, Naru, ale brakuje tam pokoju dla dziecka, a raczej wolałbyś nie pozbywać się gabinetu, prawda?

\- No racja. Nigdy nie będę go potrzebował, więc go nie urządzałem.

\- Dokładnie.- Przyznał z lekkim uśmiechem i odszedł zostawiając mnie samego.

Następnego ranka obudziłem się niewypoczęty i z bolącym karkiem. Okazało się, że spanie na dachu domu Shikamaru nie było najlepszym pomysłem. Ziewnąłem i przeciągnąłem się. Spojrzałem na zegarek. W mordę jeża! W pół do dziesiątej! Miałem pół godziny na wzięcie prysznica, zmienienie ciuchów, zjedzenie śniadania i zabranie fiolek. Prawie niewykonalne! Złożyłem szybko znaki do Hiraishin no Jutsu i mgnieniu oka znalazłem się w mojej sypialni. Wreszcie mi się udało! Zabrałem ciuchy i wpadłem pod prysznic, zastanawiając się czy Kiba i jego drużyna poszli już z Sasuke na miejsce testu. Wyrobiłem się w dziesięć minut, dlatego szybko wrzuciłem fiolki do kieszeni mojego płaszcza i złapałem jedną z kanapek, której Sasuke najwyraźniej nie zjadł. Jego strata, ja przynajmniej zaoszczędziłem czas na śniadaniu. Znowu pieczęć i byłem na miejscu. Jakimś cudem ciągle zostało dziesięć minut. Rozejrzałem się i … Tak! Znalazłem ich! Podbiegłem do nich.

\- Jednak jesteś.- Stwierdził Shikamaru.

\- Tak! Na szczęście!- Zawołałem i spiorunowałem ich wzrokiem.- Mogliście mnie obudzić!

\- Żaden z nas nie jest twoją matką, żeby to robić, ani… chłopakiem…- Uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją, ale chwilę potem westchnął ciężko.- A teraz, dlatego, że jesteś i się nie spóźniłeś muszę płacić Narze.

\- Ha! Dobrze ci tak!- Wykrzyknąłem radośnie i wskazałem na niego palcem. Dopiero jak zauważyłem twarz Shikamaru, wyrażającą politowanie, zdałem sobie sprawę z czego tak właściwie się cieszę. Znów się zdenerwowałem. Mogę przysiąc, że miałem kurwiki w oczach.-Nie dość, że mnie nie budzicie, to jeszcze obstawiacie zakłady?!

\- Wow! Naru, weź się ogarnij, ne? Jeszcze namówisz Kuramę na zniszczenie wioski.

\- Nie ma szans. Ten wyliniały lis śpi. Powiedział, że jak go obudzę wcześniej niż po pierwszej fazie, to zabawi się w uwolnienie. Akurat teraz, jakby się przydał…- Dodałem cicho i usłyszałem chichot Gaary. Zmrużyłem oczy i nadąłem policzki obrażony. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale tak już po prostu mam. Taki nawyk.- Poza tym powiedział, że nie da się wytrzymać na jawie, bo wali od ciebie szopem!

\- Tak, na pewno to powiedział.- Powiedział, starając się nie roześmiać tak jak jego rodzeństwo stojące obok.- Poza tym, Naruto, to nie ma żadnego sensu, bo już od dawna nie jestem Jinchuuriki.

\- Jemu to powiedz! To on ma wrażliwy nos!- Wykrzyczałem mu prosto w twarz i, dalej obrażony, odszedłem od nich z założonymi rękami na piersi.- I ktoś taki ma oceniać czy Sasuke ma zostać…- Powiedziałem do siebie cicho.

Spojrzałem na zegarek. Pora zaczynać. Rozejrzałem się się dookoła. Brakowało Kakashiego i Sakury. I o ile do niego to podobne, to ona nigdy się nie spóźnia. Szczególnie przy tak ważnych okazjach. Zmarszczyłem brwi i w jednej sekundzie zapomniałem o kłótni sprzed chwili. Coś się musiało stać. Niespodziewanego. Inaczej, wysłałaby klona, albo notkę. Znów się rozejrzałem i gdy mój wzrok padł na Sasuke i pilnujących go ANBU, skinąłem na nich dłonią. Natychmiast przy mnie pojawił się Kiba. Kazałem mu sprawdzić o co chodzi. Usiadłem pod drzewem i w spokoju postanowiłem poczekać na powrót Inuzuki. To nic, że pół godziny temu się obudziłem. Dalej byłem zmęczony. Nie trwało to długo, ale zawsze. Poza tym okazało się, że nie musiałem nawet wstawać, bo oboje zaspali i będą dopiero za dwadzieścia minut. Nie chciałem zaczynać bez nich, dlatego kazałem Kibie powiedzieć wszystkim, że jest lekkie opóźnienie. Nasunąłem kapelusz na twarz i oparłem się o drzewo, ignorując spojrzenia pozostałych Kage. Szkoda, że Jiraiya nie może tu być. Mogę się założyć, że walnąłby mnie w łeb za głupie pomysły, ale też pochwalił i wspierał. Muszę odwiedzić jego grób. Nie byłem tam już od miesiąca…

\- Naruto.- Usłyszałem nagle znajomy głos. Westchnąłem i przekląłem jego właściciela za przerwanie mi odpoczynku. Mimo wszystko, nie zdjąłem kapelusza i nie spojrzałem na niego.

\- Czego chcesz?

\- To chyba jasne. Porozmawiać.- Taaa, jeszcze czego dupku! Kolejna osoba, która bardzo pragnie popsuć mi dzień. W ogóle powinienem odwołać ten test, bo ten konkretny dzień zaczął się chujowo. To zła wróżba.

\- Nie mamy o czym.

\- Nie wydaje mi się.- Powiedział zimno.

\- A mi tak. Daj mi spokój.-Odpowiedziałem spokojnie i ziewnąłem. Nagle poczułem szarpnięcie i w jednej chwili mój kapelusz został zerwany, a ja sam obezwładniony. Zobaczyłem jak ANBU i pozostali na polanie reagują i krzyknąłem.- STAĆ! Nie ważcie się podchodzić bliżej! Sam to załatwię…

\- Jak niby?- Zapytał drwiąco Sai. Kaaami… I ja się z takim gościem pokazywałem publicznie?- Jesteś skrępowany. Nie wyrwiesz się, dopóki nie porozmawiamy.

\- Mówiłem, że nie ma o czym. Wczoraj powiedziałeś wystarczająco. I nawet jestem za to wdzięczny. Przynajmniej wiem, z kim byłem… Dla mnie sprawa jest jasna. Zerwaliśmy!- Powiedziałem dosadnie i widząc jego wściekłą ekspresję, uśmiechnąłem się kpiąco. Chociaż miałem do niego jedno pytanie.- Tak poza tym Sai, czy ty jesteś głupi?

\- CO?!- Zawołał i wycelował pięścią i moją twarz, ale zręcznie się uchyliłem.

\- No bo wiesz, jakby ci to… a tak! Już wiem! Jestem Hokage, kretynie.- Powiedziałem i już dzieliłem z nim jego ból jeśli nie puści mnie w tracie dziesięciu sekund.

\- Nic nie zrobisz. Jesteś unieruchomiony.- Zawołał pewnie. 10…

\- Tak, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że na tej polanie są wyjątkowo silni ninja, którzy zrobią ci z mózgu papkę jak coś mi się stanie.- 9…

\- Sam kazałeś im się zatrzymać, więc nic mi nie będzie.- 8…

\- Taa, teraz może, ale pomyślałeś co będzie jak już się uwolnię?- 7…

\- Nie ma takiej opcji!- 6…

\- Nie byłbym tego taki pewien na twoim miejscu, ale dobrze. Jak sam mnie uwolnisz, po rozmowie.- 5…

\- Nic nie będzie. Wrócimy do siebie, dlatego nic mi się nie stanie.- 4…

\- Nic takiego nie będzie!- Wykrzyczałem zdenerwowany i szarpnąłem się. Kurwa, znam ten chwyt, ale jakoś zastosowany na biodrach miej bolał niż na nadgarstku. Może to też wina sytuacji… 3…

\- Będzie, będzie, Naru. Albo twój Sasuke zostanie unicestwiony.- Powiedział z przekonaniem, a ja wybuchnąłem mu śmiechem w twarz.- Szybciej świnie zaczną latać, niż ty go zdejmiesz! A nawet jeśli będziesz próbował, to nie pozwolę ci na to! To ty wtedy zginiesz, nie Sasuke! Poza tym skończ z tym „twój"!- 2…

\- Zamknij się!- Wzmocnił chwyt.- Znów gadasz o nim! Skup się na mnie!- 1…

\- Tak… Masz rację…- Usłyszałem niedowierzające szepty i szaleńczy chichot Kiby. Kretyn. Wie co zamierzam, ale jak Sai się czegoś domyśli to będzie sprzątał kible w siedzibie Jonninów! Zrobiłem słodkie oczka i zmusiłem oczy do uronienia kilku łez. - Przepraszam! Masz rację! Jesteś dla mnie najlepszy, przepraszam za tą akcję! Chciałem, żebyś był zazdrosny!

\- Wiedziałem, że się opamiętasz!- Wykrzyknął, ale nagle stał się podejrzliwy.- Pocałuj mnie.

\- To się pochyl, bo dalej nie mogę się ruszyć!- Zawołałem, udając zniecierpliwionego i spróbowałem wyrwać dłonie.

Niestety, dalej trzymał je mocno. Wolałem tego uniknąć, ale nie zwalniał uścisku, dlatego oddałem pocałunek. Kurwa, co z nim?! Dalej nie poluźnił, a mnie się zbiera na wymioty! Nie chcę, by moja kanapeczka wylądowała na trawie!  
Ugryzłem go w język, który próbował pchać mi do buzi i właśnie w tej chwili ucisk na nadgarstkach zelżał, a dzięki temu, że było pochylony, mogłem stanąć na nogi. W sekundzie przycisnąłem jego plecy do ziemi i skrępowałem, tak jak on mnie. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu dalej bezczelnie się uśmiechał.

\- Nie znałem cię od tej strony, Naru. Trzeba było wcześniej mówić, że lubisz na ostro.

W tej chwili pulsująca mi na czole od jakiegoś czasu pękła i nie zastanawiając się dużo, zebrałem w dłoni czakrę i z całej siły wpakowałem mu Rasengana w brzuch. Odkąd nauczyłem się to robić bez klona jest to o wiele bardziej zabawne. Chciałem obić mu mordę, ale uznałem że lepiej, żeby zapamiętał, że nie zadziera się z Uzumakim – Hokage Konohy! Spokojnie usiadłem koło niego i nie ruszałem się. Czułem wzbierającą we mnie energię, która po minucie była gotowa do uwolnienia. Zastanawiałem się co podarować Saiowi. Przejrzałem mentalnie katalog moich technik i uznałem, że oprócz Rasengana i Kuli Ognia, wszystko inne go zabije, a tego nie chcę. Poza tym będzie miał o wiele bardziej przesrane jak zostawię go żywego. Te wszystkie rzeczy, które zrobią mu Kage i ANBU… Ah! Aż żałuję, że tego nie zobaczę! Wiem, że to okrutne, ale jakoś teraz mi go nie żal. Spojrzałem na niego. Właśnie usiadł.

\- Masz trzy sekundy, by uciec.- Powiedziałem spokojnie. Był zdezorientowany i na początku nie zrozumiał, ale gdy zobaczył moje oczy natychmiast poderwał się do ucieczki do lasu. Zaśmiałem się okrutnie.- Czas minął! Idę!

Chyba za dużo czasu spędzam z Kuramą, skoro bawią mnie takie polowania. Ale później się będę tym martwił. Teraz, dwa metry przede mną znajdował się bardzo poobijany przywódca Korzenia, który później będzie mnie przepraszał na kolanach. Złożyłem pieczęć i z moich ust wydostała się wielka kula ognia, która, oprócz niego, spaliła las naokoło i bardzo dobrze mogłem zobaczyć polanę z której przyszedłem. Przynajmniej jest miejsce na nowe osiedle…  
Widziałem również zszokowane miny wszystkich tam obecnych. Nawet Sakurka już dołączyła. Pomachałem jej wesoło, a ona tylko podniosła niepewnie rękę w górę i patrzyła na mnie z szokiem i niedowierzaniem. Jej zielone oczy były szeroko otwarte. Zobaczyłem również podniesione w zdziwieniu brwi u jej narzeczonego.  
Nagle usłyszałem jęk przed sobą. na co natychmiast odwróciłem głowę w stronę jego źródła. Czas na ostatnią fazę! Dalej korzystając z Trybu Mędrca, stworzyłem kolejnego Rasengana i znów wpakowałem mu go w brzuch. Jak nic pół roku w szpitalu. Jak nie dłużej, jeśli ładnie poproszę babcię albo Sakurkę. No, w każdym razie teraz Sai już się nie ruszał, więc podniosłem jego zwłoki (chciałbym) i szybciutko pobiegłem z nim do różowowłosej i Obaasan. Niezbyt delikatnie odłożyłem go na ziemi, pod ich nogi.

\- Jest wasz.-powiedziałem i natychmiast obie kunoichi uklęknęły i zaczęły go łatać.- No, to teraz test!

Spojrzenia wszystkich powędrowały w moją stronę. Jakby widzieli wariata. Tylko na twarzy Sasuke widniał pełen satysfakcji uśmieszek. Wyszczerzyłem się do niego i wyjąłem buteleczki z kieszeni. Naprawdę, dobrze, że kiedyś ktoś mądry wymyślił jutsu, by naczynia nigdy się nie tłukły i naprawdę dobrze, że nałożyłem je na nie. Podszedłem do Shikamaru, który przyglądał mi się uważnie. Jego twarz też nie wyrażała szoku. Był jak zwykle opanowany i zapewne kalkulował coś, od czego pewnie rozbolałaby mnie głowa.

\- Trzy butelki.- Powiedziałem.- Czarno-czerwoną za chwilę wypiję, a te dwie przekazuję tobie, na razie, gdy Sakura jest zajęta. Zielona do następnego etapu i niebieska- antidotum.- spojrzałem mu głęboko w oczy. Wiedział wszystko. Uśmiechnąłem się szeroko i położyłem mu dłoń na ramieniu.- Wiem, że będziesz świetnym PO Hokage, tylko nie nawalaj z papierkami, żebym nie miał zawalonego nimi całego gabinetu jak wrócę, ok?

\- Nie zmieniłeś zdania?- Upewnił się.

\- Wiesz, że nie.- Uśmiechnąłem się smutno. Wiedział. Rozumiał.- Chcę mieć natychmiast założoną pieluchę! Żebym nie leżał z odsłoniętymi klejnotami nie wiadomo ile!

\- Hai!

Usiadłem na ziemi i odkorkowałem butelkę. Jeszcze raz spojrzałem na wszystkich. Na ich zaniepokojone twarze. Odwróciłem się do drania.

\- Ej, teme.- Zagaiłem do niego patrząc prosto w jego głębokie, czarne oczy.- Lepiej się postaraj i załatw to szybko!- Rozkazałem mu, śmiejąc się i przytknąłem flakonik do ust.- Wiesz, co? Nawet ci współczuję…- Dodałem i wypiłem miksturę.

Czułem, że moje ciało wrze, źródłem tego jest moja pieczęć. Po chwili odpłynąłem w przyjemny niebyt…


	7. Rozdział 7

Witajcie znowu! No miesiąc już minął od ostatniej aktualizacji i tęsknię za Waszymi recenzjami (bo mam nadzieję, że jakieś napiszecie ;D). Powiem Wam, że ten rozdział był dla mnie trudny jeśli chodzi o zachowanie trzymiesięcznego dziecka i wszystkiego co z nim związane. Dlatego jeśli coś pokręciłam to GOMENASAI! Wytknijcie mi to, żebym wiedziała na przyszłość ;D Miłego czytania!

**MandyGrimm **cóż, jeśli chodzi o związek Naru i Saia to dlatego, że Sai bardzo przypominał Naruto innego seksownego bruneta. Ale on jeszcze o tym sam nie wie, więc ciii! A! No i oczywiście dziękuję za recenzję!

**nika0645** taaak, przecinki to moja pięta achillesowa ;D Mam nadzieję, że w tym rozdziale jest także wystarczająco akcji. Dziękuję bardzo za recenzję!

Charlotte~~

* * *

\- CO TO MA, DO CHOLERY, BYĆ?!- Krzyknął Sasuke, gdy zobaczył niemowlę.

Szczerze mówiąc, współczułam mu trochę. Niecodziennie musisz zajmować się małym Hokage, mając na karku grupę shinobi mogących cię w każdej chwili zabić. A po tym jak mały blondasek zaczął płakać, było wiadomo, że nie będzie łatwo. Naruto jako niemowlę był bardziej niż słodki i teraz, gdy spał, można byłoby go pomylić z aniołem. Niestety, ten efekt znikał podczas płaczu. Hałaśliwy jak zawsze. Naprawdę, nawet na oddziale noworodkowym było ciszej, a tam przecież zawsze płacze po kilkoro dzieci. Widząc, że nikt, w tym Sasuke, nie ma zamiaru się ruszyć, podeszłam do śpiącego na ziemi malucha i zawinęłam go w bluzę starszego Naruto. Nagle otworzył oczka, więc uśmiechnęłam się do niego lekko i zaczęłam kołysać. W końcu zwróciłam się do bruneta.

\- TO jest twoje zadanie.- Powiedziałam mocno.- Masz się opiekować trzymiesięcznym Hokage. Przynajmniej w tym etapie.

\- Zdefiniuj etap.- Zmrużył oczy podejrzliwie. Uśmiechnęłam się kącikiem ust.

\- Etap to pewien okres czasu. Dlatego pierwszym etapem jest niemowlę. Zajmij się nim dobrze, a drugi etap przyjdzie szybko. W trzecim etapie Szósty wraca do swojej przystojnej, ale jakże hałaśliwej i głupkowatej formy.- Wyjaśniłam gładko, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

\- Nie mam najmniejszego pojęcia o dzieciach. Nawet nie wiem czym i jak go karmić.

\- Cóż, Naruto oczywiście nie przewidział twojej niewiedzy, dlatego teraz wejdziemy do domu i pokażę ci jak wszystko robić. Co do jedzenia, będę dostarczała ci codziennie mleko modyfikowane ze szpitala specjalnie przystosowane dla takich dzieci. Bo raczej piersi ci nie urosną i nie zaczniesz karmić sam, prawda?- O tak, zdecydowanie bawiła mnie ta sytuacja.

Poza tym to będzie dobry trening przed własnym dzieckiem. Spojrzałam na pozostałych na polanie i machnęłam dłonią, by ich odesłać. Kage zrozumieli i zniknęli we wcześniej umówionym miejscu. Reszta też się rozeszła. W tym czasie robiłam śmieszne miny do małego i patrzyłam na jego bezzębny uśmiech. Byłam nim tak zaabsorbowana, że nie zauważyłam pustki na polanie i ciepłego ramienia obejmującego mnie w talii. Dopiero delikatny pocałunek na karku wyrwał mnie z transu. Odwróciłam się szeroko uśmiechnięta i złożyłam szybkiego buziaka na policzku zasłoniętym maską. Patrzyłam jak Naruto patrzy na niego z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy i zaraz z radością chwyta podstawiony przy klatce piersiowej palec obiema rączkami. Nie pomyliłam się w wyborze mężczyzny. Kakashi będzie wspaniałym ojcem. W pewnym sensie jestem nawet wdzięczna Sasuke za tą ucieczkę. Gdyby nie ona, nigdy nie zdałabym sobie sprawy że nie jest on warty mojej miłości.

\- Skończyliście? To było tak przesłodzone, że aż mnie zemdliło. Daj mi dzieciaka, pokaż jak się nim zajmować i miejmy to z głowy.- DUPEK! Ale nie, nie dam się sprowokować. Pragnę zobaczyć jego wyraz twarzy, kiedy dowie się, że integracja z dzieckiem i traktowanie go miłością jest także brane pod uwagę w ocenie.

\- Naprawdę, nie chcę zostawiać tego malucha w twoich rękach, Uchiha.- Stwierdziłam i podałam mu dziecko.

\- To nie jest „maluch" tylko Naruto. Pewnie teraz wszystko słyszy i śmieje się w duchu.

\- Nie słuchałeś mnie? Hokage jest dzieckiem fizycznie I MENTALNIE!

\- W takim razie nie potrzebuje tyle uwagi. Skończmy z tym.- Powiedziawszy to, odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł w stronę domu. Na Pierwszego, to będzie trudniejsze niż myślałam.

* * *

_Dzień 1_

Eh, dziecko. Mimo, że to Naruto i mimo, że jest tak uroczy jak twierdzą wszyscy TO JEST DZIECKO! Nie cierpię dzieci! Widziałem niepokój w oczach odchodzącej Haruno. I ma się czego bać. Pokazała mi wszystko, ale dalej jest to dla mnie czarna magia. Na szczęście mam Sharingan. Inaczej nie wiem, jakbym to wszystko powtórzył. Z drugiej strony, moi przodkowie przewracają się w grobach! Prastara technika oczna wykorzystana do niańczenia dziecka! Ale dam radę, w końcu jestem Uchiha. Może zacznę od wytarcia śliny z tych małych ust, które za dziewiętnaście lat staną się wyjątkowo ponętne. Teraz trzeba go przebrać w śpioszki, które przyniosła Sakura. Położyłem Naruto na przewijak jak go Kami-sama stworzył i odwróciłem się, by wziąć pieluchę. Nagle na plecach poczułem coś ciepłego i mokrego. Odwróciłem się przodem, tylko po to by mały miał więcej zabawy celując we mnie niż przed chwilą. Popatrzyłem na powiększającą się plamę moczu na mojej koszuli i poczułem charakterystyczny smród. Widziałem roześmianą gębę blondyna i ledwo opanowałem mordercze zapędy. Nienawidzę dzieci.

_Dzień 2_

Płakał. Od obudzenia. Zjadł, przewinąłem go, nawet nosiłem go po pokoju, a on nic! Tak zastała mnie Sakura przynosząca zapas mleka na dzisiaj. Wyjaśniłem jej co się stało, a ona tylko złapała się za głowę.

\- Czy ty w ogóle słuchałeś tego, co ci wczoraj mówiłam?! U dzieci w jego wieku mogą jeszcze występować kolki, szczególnie przy sztucznym pokarmie. Weź go na ręce i połóż na brzuszku. Następnie delikatnie pomasuj mu plecki. Później możesz go włożyć do wanienki z CIEPŁĄ wodą.- Mówiąc to wyszła, zostawiając mnie z płaczącym i zasmarkanym dzieckiem.

Wziąłem go na ręce, trzymając na odległości wyciągniętych ramion, przyglądając mu się ze wstrętem. Może te sny naprawdę były prorocze? Jak mam odbudować klan, skoro brzydzą mnie dzieci? Podejrzewam, że głównie moja żona by się nimi zajmowała, ale na pewno zmuszałaby mnie także do opieki. Poszedłem z nim do łazienki i przygotowałem wszystko łącznie z nim samym. Nagle przestał płakać i wyciągnął do mnie rączki. Wziąłem go, ale wciąż nie za blisko z powodu smarków. Niestety nie udało mi się to bo zagroził mi kolejnym wybuchem płaczu, dlatego ostrożnie przyłożyłem go do ramienia. By nie ubrudzić koszuli, oczywiście. Nagle Naruto złapał kosmyki moich włosów w pulchne rączki i wytarł w nie twarz. Całą, pokrytą smarkami twarz. I jeszcze się z tego cieszył!

\- Naruto!- Wycedziłem przez zaciśnięte zęby, przez co miałem na głowie zapłakane i zasmarkane dziecko. Znowu. Naprawdę nienawidzę dzieci.

_Dzień 3_

\- Sasuke? Sasuke!- Usłyszałem wołanie z holu, więc wyszedłem jej naprzeciw.

\- Daj to mleko.- Powiedziałem, a ona zaczęła na mnie patrzeć szeroko otwartymi ze zdumienia oczyma.

\- Co…Co?- Zająknęła się. A niby taka inteligentna. Chyba mężczyzna może we własnym, tymczasowym domu nosić taką fryzurę jaka mu się żywnie podoba. Nawet jeśli jest nią kok na czubku głowy!

\- Ubezpieczenie przez smarkami i innymi płynami ustrojowymi tego bachora.- Odpowiedziałem cierpko, a ona wybuchła śmiechem! NIKT nie wybucha śmiechem na widok Uchihy! Wypchnąłem ją za drzwi, zabrałem zostawione mleko i poszedłem przygotować bachorowi jedzenie.

_Dzień 7_

\- Czcigodni Kage, trzeba podsumować pierwszy tydzień i zdecydować, czy przedłużyć próbę o kolejny. Proszę Haruno Sakurę o zabranie głosu.- Zagrzmiał mocny głos mojej mentorki, więc wyszłam na środek.- Opowiedz nam o swoich odczuciach.

\- Uchiha Sasuke nie wykazuje żadnych oznak świadczących o przywiązaniu do Rokudaime. Jednak wypełnia swoje obowiązki sumiennie i dokładnie. W tej kwestii nie mam mu nic do zarzucenia. Dziecko rozwija się prawidłowo, ośmielę się stwierdzić, że lepiej niż w jego prawdziwym dzieciństwie. Oczywiście, wnioskując z dokumentacji medycznej. Moim zdanie warto było by przedłużyć próbę o kolejny tydzień.- Skończyłam.

\- Rozumiemy. Kage, jakieś pytania?

\- Co z jego rozwojem społecznym?

\- Cóż, wyraźnie daje do zrozumienia o co mu w danym momencie chodzi, a Sasuke bezbłędnie to odczytuje, Mizukage-sama.

\- Rozwój intelektualny?

\- Rozpoznaje Sasuke, wyciąga rączki, chwyta nimi przedmioty. Potrafi bawić się grzechotką. Szuka źródła dźwięku, naśladuje odgłosy, próbuje gaworzyć.

\- Dziękuje Sakura, Kazekage. Jeszcze jakieś pytania?- Rozejrzała się po obecnych. – Świetnie. Teraz zaczniemy głosowanie. Kto jest za przedłużeniem próby proszę podnieść liść. Doskonale, próba została przedłużona. Rozejść się.

_Dzień 13_

\- Sasuke!- Usłyszałem z holu. Kilka razy wołanie się powtórzyło i za każdym razem coraz głośniej. W końcu było w salonie. Wszedłem tam w koku, z Naruto na rękach i bardzo niezadowolonym wyrazem twarzy.

\- Przycisz się! Dopiero co zasnął! Jeśli myślisz, że to takie łatwe to weź go. Zobaczymy kiedy wymiękniesz.

\- Uspokój się!- Syknęła i przyjrzała mi się dokładniej.- Faktycznie źle wyglądasz. Te wory pod oczami… Ciężka noc?

\- Budził się prawie co godzinę.- Odpowiedziałem cicho.

\- Wytrzymasz to.- Położyła mi dłoń na ramieniu i ścisnęła.- Musisz. Dla niego.

_Dzień 14_

\- Po wysłuchaniu Haruno Sakury zostanie przeprowadzone głosowanie. Identycznie jak tydzień temu. Proszę!

\- Przywiązanie do dziecka wzrasta. Uzumaki Naruto nie wykazuje żadnych uchybień od normy w rozwoju fizycznym, intelektualnym i społecznym.

\- Przywiązanie wzrosło?- Zwróciłam wzrok w stronę Gaary.

\- Tak. Więź jest silniejsza.

-Co radzisz?- Zapytał, a ja chwilę się zawahałam.

\- Ja… Na waszym miejscu przedłużyłabym próbę.

\- Doskonale! Przystąpmy do głosowania.- Spojrzała na salę.- Dziękuję. Kolejny tydzień zaczyna się jutro. Posiedzenie uważam za zakończone.

_Dzień 18_

\- Saśke! Saśke!- Ktoś się darł…

Mój mózg jeszcze zamroczony snem, nie reagował na to wesołe wołanie. Powoli docierało do mnie, że zasnąłem na fotelu w pokoju dziecięcym po karmieniu. W końcu dotarło do mnie, że tylko ja i Naruto jesteśmy w tym domu. Powoli otworzyłem oczy i spojrzałem na WOŁAJĄCE mnie dziecko, STOJĄCE w kojcu trzymając się barierek i w PODARTYCH śpiochach. Było także wyraźnie większe i jak zwykle uśmiechnięte szeroko z SIEDMIOMA zębami. Poderwałem się gwałtownie, co tylko wywołało kolejną salwę śmiechu ze strony malucha.

\- Saśke! Saśke!

\- Naruto?- Zapytałem, podnosząc go na wysokość oczu.

\- Saśke!- Westchnąłem. Wygląda, że jednak mentalność dorosłego nie powróciła jakimś cudem.

\- Skoro już wstałeś, to chyba cię ubierzemy.

\- Ubac! Ubac!- Zaśmiał się znowu, jednocześnie klaszcząc w rączki.

\- Tak…- Odpowiedziałem i zabrałem się do roboty. Przy zakładaniu drugiego buta usłyszałem trzaśnięcie drzwi. Po chwili różowa głowa pojawiła się w pokoju, więc podstawiłem jej pod nos rozbawionego dzieciaka.- Wyjaśnisz?

-Tak jak myślałam urósł.- Powiedziała spokojnie, przyglądając mu się z chirurgiczną precyzją!

\- Mama!- Naruto krzyknął i wyciągnął rączki w jej stronę. Równie zaskoczona jak ja, przejęła dziecko i zaczęła coś do niego szeptać.

Spodziewała się tego. I dobrze. Dzięki temu miałem odpowiednie ubranka. Spojrzałem na nich. Jej lepiej pasowało dziecko.

\- Saśke! Saśkeeeeee!- Zawołał Naruto głosem pełnym rozpaczy wykręcając się z ramion Sakury. Podszedłem i wziąłem go na barana, zaraz go przeklinając na próbę wyrwania mi koka.

\- Jego wiek teraz to około dziesięciu miesięcy. Rozwija się prawidłowo, więc nic tu po mnie. Do jedzenia dawaj mu gotowane mięso. Na razie Sasuke. Pa pa Naruto!- Pomachała mu dziecinnie i uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

\- Pa pa mama!

_Dzień 20_

\- Po pokonaniu złego Obito, dwaj przyjaciele wrócili razem do wioski żyjąc szczęśliwie.- Zamknąłem książkę.

To śmieszne, że o naszym zwycięstwie piszą nawet bajki dla dzieci. Oczywiście odpowiednie zmienione, z zupełnie innym końcem niż w rzeczywistości. Podniosłem go z kolan i wsadziłem do kojca. Spojrzałem na niego z góry i lekko się skrzywiłem.

\- Bachor.

\- Saśke!

\- Tak mały, wiem.- Powiedziałem głaszcząc go po głowie.

\- Saśke i Nato!- Zawołał, złapał moją dłoń i wsadził sobie do ust. Zabrałem ją szybko, patrząc na ślinę oblepiającą moje trzy palce. Obrzydliwe.

\- Bachor. Śpij.- Powiedziałem do niego i poszedłem pod prysznic, czując ulgę podczas rozpuszczania włosów. Spojrzałem na moją lepiącą dłoń. Zdecydowanie nienawidzę dzieci.

_Dzień 21_

\- Sakura, proszę!

\- Więź jest widoczna. Sasuke opiekuje się dzieckiem i dba o nie. Reaguje na płacz, krzyk, śmiech i wołanie. Dziecko jest zadbanie i nie wykazuje żadnych uchybień w rozwoju fizycznym, intelektualnym i społecznym.

\- Co radzisz?

\- Moim zdaniem Sasuke wykazał, że dość troszczy się o Naruto. Udowodnił lojalność. Teraz możemy ją tylko sprawdzić rozpoczynając etap drugi.

\- Oczywiście. Głosowanie. Kto za końcem pierwszej fazy liść w górę!- krzyknęła i rozejrzała się.- Więc… mamy werdykt.


	8. Rozdział 8

Witajcie! Wiem, wiem trochę mnie nie było i bardzo za to przepraszam! Ale wracam z nowym rozdziałem i nowym opowiadaniem pt "Historia pisana od nowa"! Jeśli chcecie to przeczytajcie takie tam opo zrodzone ze snu. Na początek dwa rozdziały i nie ukrywam, że liczę na Wasze komentarze i tam i tutaj ;D

**Maximilian **bardzo się cieszę, że ci się podoba. Na pewno będę kontynuować ;)

**nika0645 **uwierz, że Twoje powtarzanie się jest bardzo miłe i motywujące ;) Dobrze, że Ci się podoba i mam nadzieję, że tym razem wena mnie nie zawiedzie i przyjdzie szybciej ;D

**MandyGrimm **taaak... z tym "stanowczo" też później na to wpadłam, ale jestem za leniwa żeby to zmieniać. Przynajmniej na razie ;D Hahaha takie tam literówki i faktycznie trochę niepokojące, ale Sasek myśli o dziecku jak o dorosłym... Przynajmniej taki był zamysł ;) Co do dzieci nie wiem za bardzo, ale jak mówi Wujek Google to można podawać ;D Dzięki za ciepłe słowa!

Enjoy!

Charlotte~~

* * *

\- Sasuke!- Ktoś krzyczał…- Sasuke!- Głośno krzyczał. Jak znajdę źródło tego krzyku to nawet sama Piąta go nie poskłada do kupy.

\- Kto?!- Zawołałem zaspany.

\- Mama!- Odpowiedział mi wesoły głos. Sakura…

\- Co chcesz?!- Spytałem.

\- Sasu… O! Tutaj jesteś!- Uśmiechnęła się, wystawiając głowę zza drzwi do mojej sypialni.- Co Naruto tu robi?

\- Nie mógł spać i budził się co chwilę, więc go przeniosłem i położyłem u siebie. Mam za sobą nieprzespaną noc, więc streszczaj się.- Wyjaśniłem zaspany, przecierając dłońmi twarz.

\- Mamy zgodę na drugi etap.- Powiedziała szeroko uśmiechnięta, podnosząc blondyna.

\- Nareszcie. Wstrzykniesz mu teraz jakiś specyfik, żebyśmy szybciej skończyli tą farsę?- Spojrzała na mnie z oburzeniem i ramionami ochronnie objęła dziecko.

\- Jak możesz?!- Krzyknęła, lekko kołysząc małego. Patrzyłem na niego z niepokojem. Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to będę musiał jej go odebrać zanim na nią zwymiotuje.- Czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz?!

\- Nie bardzo. Nie interesuje mnie co masz do powiedzenia.- Odpowiedziałem spokojnie, wstałem z łóżka i odebrałem jej Naruto. Połaskotałem go po brzuszku i lekko uszczypnąłem w policzek, patrząc na jego uradowaną gębę. Po chwili znów przeniosłem wzrok na jej zszokowaną minę.- Jeszcze tu jesteś?

\- Nie podskakuj Uchiha! To dzięki mnie Kage podjęli taką, a nie inną decyzję, dlatego zawsze mogę zmienić zdanie!- Zawołała, w sekundzie przechodząc z zaskoczenia we wściekłość.

Złapała nasadę nosa i odetchnęła głęboko. Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu potem nieświadomie położyła dłonie na podbrzuszu. Spojrzałem na nią z lekkim szokiem. Więc jako pierwsza z naszej trójki będzie miała dziecko. Nic nie widać, więc musi być to pierwszy trymestr. Dlatego tak mocno się przejęła młodym. Między innymi. W końcu to jej Hokage i przyjaciel. Spojrzałem na nią badawczo.

\- Co?

\- Dziecko.- Powiedziałem wprost. Spojrzała na mnie z szeroko otwartymi oczyma.

\- Tak.

\- Hn.

\- Nie mów nikomu. Wszyscy dowiedzą się w odpowiednim czasie.- Poprosiła lekko zarumieniona. Skinąłem.- W każdym razie, popołudniu przyniosę ci przecier z jabłek dla Naruto. Będzie już wymieszany z eliksirem, więc młody powinien zaraz zmienić się w sześciolatka. W tym wieku powinny już się pojawiać oznaki aktywności Kyuubiego.

\- On przypadkiem nie zaprzyjaźnił się z naszym drogim Hokage?- Zapytałem z rozdrażnieniem. Niech ta kobieta już idzie po te jabłka!

\- Tak, ale mają jakąś umowę. Nieważne, nie mieszałam się w to.

\- To znaczy, że specjalnie będzie mi utrudniał?

\- Nie wiem. Nie naciskaj, powiedziałam tyle ile wiem.- Spojrzała na mnie i pomachała do Naruto.- Mam pełno roboty w szpitalu, wpadnę później.

Chwilę po tym znów byliśmy sami. Poszedłem do kuchni przygotować jedzenie dla siebie i małego. Po trzydziestu minutach męczarni karmienia go, sam zjadłem kanapkę ze świeżymi pomidorami. Jadłem je na całym świecie, ale najlepsze hodują w Konosze. Po śniadaniu poszliśmy do dziecinnego pokoju przebrać przyszłego Rokudaime. Potem usiadłem na fotelu i obserwowałem jak Naruto próbuje naśladować pieczęcie z bajki w telewizji.

Musiałem przysnąć, bo obudziło mnie szarpanie za nogawkę. Spojrzałem w dół i spojrzałem na umazanego czerwoną farbą małego. Podniosłem go i spojrzałem na jego zapłakaną twarz. Zaraz potem Naruto podstawił mi palec pod nos. Zraniony palec. Zerwałem się z fotela i pobiegłem po apteczkę i mokre chusteczki dla niemowląt. Nie mam pojęcia jako to zrobił, ale, na szczęście, jakieś dziesięć minut potem siedział wtulony w moją klatkę piersiową z plasterkiem w ropuchy przyklejonym na ranie. Zacząłem go głaskać po głowie i opowiadać różne historie. Tak zastała nas Sakura parę godzin później.

\- No proszę! Czyli jednak wielki Uchiha Sasuke ma serce! To wielkie zaskoczenie!- Wykrzyknęła głosem przesączonym ironią.

\- Masz?- Zapytałem zniecierpliwiony. Nie rozumiem jej zachwytu. Mały czy nie, Naruto to wciąż Naruto.

\- A jak sądzisz? Przecież mówiłam, że będę miała. Trzymaj.- Podała mi talerzyk z białą paciają, opakowany w folię.- Daj mu to kiedy ci pasuje, ale tak by jabłka nie zdążyły się zepsuć.

\- Hn.

\- Idę, jesteś wkurzający.

\- Hn.- Odpowiedziałem nie bardzo ciekawy jej powodów i zacząłem odpakowywać folię.

\- Ach! Jeszcze jedno!- Ponownie odwróciła się w moją stronę.- Ściana za telewizorem, to tak naprawdę drzwi do pokoju dziecięcego. Nowy pokój Naruto, jak się domyślasz.- Powiedziawszy to, znikła.

Z entuzjazmem patrzyłem na jedzącego, z wyraźnym zadowoleniem, białą papkę Naruto. Gdy ostatnia łyżeczka znikła w jego ustach, czekałem na nagłą transformację, a zamiast tego miałem drzemiącego, dziesięciomiesięcznego dzieciaka na kolanach. Westchnąwszy, włożyłem go do łóżeczka i udałem się do salonu poczytać książkę.

Po kilku godzinach spojrzałem na zegarek i stwierdziłem, że pora udać się do łóżka. Jeśli do jutra Naruto się nie przemieni, Sakura wyjaśni mi dlaczego. Z lekkim poczuciem niepokoju ułożyłem się do snu.

Obudził mnie dźwięk tłuczonych naczyń. Wstałem szybko i w biegu złapałem mój miecz Kusanagi. Wbiegłem do kuchni, a tam zobaczyłem małą postać stojącą na dwóch ustanowionych na sobie, chwiejących się krzesłach, próbującą dostać się do górnej półki, gdzie były kubki. Nie zauważył mnie, więc chrząknąłem. Natychmiast odwrócił się w moją stronę, co spowodowało mocniejsze zachwianie się konstrukcji i jego szybki lot w stronę ziemi. Na jego szczęście złapałem go zanim walnął z impetem o podłogę. Spojrzał na mnie i wybuchnął śmiechem. Spojrzałem na niego podejrzliwie, a on dalej nie przestawał się śmiać. Już wkurzony, posadziłem go przy stole.

\- Co jest takie zabawne, racz mi wytłumaczyć?- Zapytałem rozeźlony. Dalej chichotał i, pomiędzy napadami śmiechu, odpowiedział mi.

\- Twoja twarz! Wyglądasz tak głupio i staro! Jak staruszek Trzeci!

\- Naruto!- Podniosłem głos i spojrzałem na niego lodowatym wzrokiem, który mam zarezerwowany dla Karin i Suigetsu. Na jego szczęście, uspokoił się.- Sandaime Hokage, jak już! Miej szacunek dla starszych! I wytłumacz mi o co ci chodzi z moją twarzą?! Nie przypominam sobie, bym chodził do akademii razem z Trzecim.

\- Ale tak wyglądasz!- Odburknął bezczelnie.

\- Wyjaśnij!- Wysyczałem. Spiął się i spojrzał na mnie uważnie.

\- Spójrz w lustro!- Wytknął mi język i, zanim zdążyłem go złapać, wyskoczył przez okno.

Pobiegłem do łazienki i to co zobaczyłem w lustrze dodatkowo rozpaliło moją wściekłość. Jest taki jak zapamiętałem! Mały idiota! Zmyłem z twarzy domalowane czarną farbą zmarszczki, czerwone usta w kształcie kwitnącego pąka, dokładnie takie jakie mają gejsze, i dorysowany jasnoniebieską farbą glut z nosa. Wytarłam się, ubrałem i wybiegłem z domu. W międzyczasie zauważyłem, że z drzwi wejściowych została zdjęta bariera.

Na początek postanowiłem sprawdzić nasze pierwsze pole treningowe. Przeszukałem każdy krzak i drzewo, a nawet zajrzałem pod wodospad, ale nigdzie go nie było. Potem pobiegłem do akademii, ale po krótkim przeszukaniu budynku i jego okolic, pobiegłem dalej. Dalej sprawdziłem cmentarz, szpital, jego stare mieszkanie, nowe mieszkanie, głowy Hokage i mieszkanie tej podróbki mnie, Saia. Nawet Ichiraku! Na koniec zostało ostatnie miejsce gdzie mógłby być, ale szczerze mówiąc wolałem tam nie wchodzić. Jeśli to Piąta przejęła rolę Hokage pod jego nieobecność i dowie się co zaszło, to zawisnę jeszcze przed zachodem słońca. A nie mogę! Nie, kiedy jestem tak blisko niego i rozwiązania zagadki tych chorych snów!

Szedłem schodami do gabinetu zajmowanego przez Rokudaime. Pewny siebie wszedłem do środka i spojrzałem zirytowany na leżącą na biurku postać. Tyle nerwów o Narę! Podszedłem do biurka i, tuż obok jego ucha, mocno uderzyłem w nie pięścią. Poderwał się gwałtownie do góry i pomasował sobie ucho. Spojrzał na mnie z irytacją i usiadł z powrotem.

\- Czego chcesz, Uchiha?- Zapytał, jednocześnie ziewając.

\- Był tu ten kretyn?- Spytałem wkurzony.

\- Zgubiłeś Rukudaime Hokage?- Zapytał z niedowierzaniem.

\- Uciekł. Był tu czy nie?

\- A myślisz, że dałby mi spać, gdyby był?- Zapytał retorycznie, a ja warknąłem z frustracji.

\- Sprawdzałem już każde miejsce, które przyszło mi do głowy. Masz jakieś sugestie?

\- Głowy Hokage? Ichiraku?

\- Sprawdzałem.

\- To nie wiem. Radzę ci go znaleźć przez zachodem słońca.

\- Szukam go od rana, a zaraz słońce będzie schodzić.

\- Oszukany przez sześciolatka… lepiej by Kage się o tym nie dowiedzieli.

\- To Naruto. W swoim czasie połowa Wioski Liścia, wliczając w to joninów nie mogła go złapać.

\- Tak, ale teraz to ty jesteś za niego odpowiedzialny.

\- Znajdę go!- Powiedziałem stanowczo, odwróciłem się i wyszedłem.

Wskoczyłem na dach budynku administracyjnego i spojrzałem na wioskę z góry. Szukałem w tłumie blond czupryny. Cholerny idiota! Nagle za moimi placami ktoś się zmaterializował. Odskoczyłem i wyjąłem Kusanagi. Odwróciłem się i nieufnie spojrzałem na maskę członka ANBU. Schowałem katanę i skrzyżowałem ramiona na piersi. Podniosłem pytająco brew.

\- Czcigodny Kazekage chce wiedzieć, czy masz zamiar znaleźć Hokage, czy mają zakończyć twoją próbę tutaj.

\- Znajdę.- Warknąłem. Cholerny no Sabaku! Nie myślałem, że posunie się do groźby.

\- Świetnie. Masz trzy godziny.- Powiedziawszy to zniknął.

Kuso, przydałaby się Karin i jej zdolności sensoryczne. Trzy godziny… Akurat tyle, by słońce schowało się za horyzontem. Spojrzałem na kamienną głowę dziewiętnastoletniego Naruto i przekląłem w głowie jego figlarnego odpowiednika. Mimo wszystko przyjrzałem mu się. Bardzo podobny, chociaż nie tak przystojny. Obiektywna ocena i to wszystko. Żadnych podtekstów. Nagle koło kamiennego ucha mignął mi żółty błysk, Mam cię, Dobe! Obserwowałem go, jak wchodzi do punktu ewakuacyjnego. Teraz mam szansę! Usuratonkachi naprawdę myślał, że mi ucieknie? Z irytacją wypisaną na twarzy pobiegłem do punktu ewakuacyjnego.


End file.
